Something Left To Save
by evil ducks army
Summary: Catalina De La Cruz didn't plan on joining the camp in fact the second she met the Dixon brothers she was hell bent on leaving but protection drove her to stay. A stranger with a tight lipped past and a camp kept under strict control, what could go wrong? Daryl/OC pairing
1. Like Memories of Dying Days

**Author's Note: **This is just an idea that popped into my head after the season premiere just because I think that a powerful Latina would really give Daryl a run for his money for one, and for two, I just love Daryl Dixon lol. This story will have it's fairly smutty moments but probably not for the first few chapters and it will be jumping back and forth between Catalina's past and the present, I might throw something in there for Daryl but I'd like to think that the reasons why Catalina has become the way she has might be a bit of an interesting read :D

**Song: ** Rise Against - Savior (this was also what inspired me to write this story, music and tv time together lead to some pretty nifty ideas lol)

* * *

"_You're such an ass." Laughed the young Mexican woman as she playfully stalked the black kitten currently attacking her comforter ruining the bed she had been trying to make all morning. The black kitten's bright yellow eyes instantly honed in on her owner's deep brown eyes, her head dropping down against the comforter she had been attacking, her bottom wiggling ready for the attack as her owner continued to stare her squarely down, mimicking the cat action for action before immediately calling her with kisses to which the kitten responded to immediately with a series of wild mews and purring. "Such a crazy girl" And the kitten only responded by further meowing and nuzzling her face against her makeshift mother's._

"_Hey I thought you were supposed to make the bed not ruin it…" Called the playfully annoyed voice of a man watching his girlfriend roll around with her kitten while their white calico patterned cat watched from the window sill a look of boredom famous to many cats on her face as she went back to gazing out the window. "Catalina. Catalina."_

"Catalina! Fucking 'spic ya here or not?! The fuck I need her 'round for if she gon' have her head up her ass? I'm better alone!"

"Mejor callate el osico gringo." (It's better if you shut your mouth, white boy) Catalina said as she without thinking twice stood from the log she'd been sitting on and grabbed her crossbow slinging it over her shoulder so she could make sure that the dagger resting just inside her left boot was secure. Her 9mm resting heavily on her thigh holster though stayed secure as she picked up her black leather jacket and removed the bow only long enough to slip it on not uttering another word as she felt the eyes of the camp she had more so been pushed into joining by its borderline chauvinist leader, Shane. Something about the man made Catalina weary and she always made sure not to be alone with the man too long. In fact there weren't any men aside from the old man constantly keeping watch that Catalina cared to keep in contact with for any period of time, _especially_ the Dixon brothers but since Merle had gone into the city for supplies along with another small group of the camp Catalina had been asked to go with the younger brother to hunt for food since she had proved more than once that her hunting could rival that of any redneck piece of trash.

"How the fuck am I 'spose to hunt with a bitch? A bitch that can't speak no English!" Daryl once again said obviously no more eager about this than Catalina who merely rolled her eyes and turned around.

"No mas voy porque yo no quiero tu sangre sucia en mis manos pendejo entonces callate y vamonos." (I'm only going because I wouldn't want your dirty blood on my hands dumbass, so shut up and lets go.) The short woman said clearly done with all of them and only stopped shortly to pet the cats waiting sitting on a flat rock watching their mother eagerly. Catalina's face softened as she softly pet the creatures and quietly muttered the word 'behave' to them, which by the look the old man was giving her had been heard by him but she wouldn't doubt it, the man was far too nosy for his own good but Catalina said nothing as she without another word headed into forest, if Daryl followed suit or not, Catalina was hell bent on dinner tonight and her babies needed to eat after all, that was all she had left in the world…

"_I'm not going without you!" Catalina cried, the truck had been packed, Panther and Sugar surprisingly patient in the car as they waited for their owners to get a move on already. _

"_Darlin' I promise you I won't let ya down but ya gotta get down to Atlanta." This was suicide and she knew that Mason knew it, what she didn't know was **why**. _

"_Mason we aren't safe here, you're parents already said they'd meet us there so why won't you-"_

"_Because they won't leave Cat don't you get that?! They won't leave unless I go."_

"_Then I'll go with you!" The young Mexican woman pleaded, tears flowing freely down her face as her heart raced heavily, his parents lived five miles away, even if it wasn't far with the pandemonium going on and all the creeps walking Catalina wasn't going to leave him to fend for himself on a fucking motorcycle of all things. _

"_I can't let you-"_

"_You look at me Mason Dax Shaw and you listen to me carefully because we're wasting precious time and I'm getting sick and tired of your bullshit heroisms right now. I'm **scared** do you understand that? But with you I know we'll be all right and without you I can't do this I'll worry myself sick, fuck whatever is going on out there for one second Mase and look at me." Catalina raised her hands to cup her boyfriend's, his hand automatically resting on the feminine swell of her hips, he could see the tears pooling in her eyes as she desperately tried to keep her strength up._

"_I love your parents like I love my own and I understand wanting them safe, don't you think I've been trying to figure out how to get to Arizona since this started? It's not safe though and I can only pray for them but you and them? I won't leave you guys without a fight do you understand that? Do you understand that it's you and me for better or for worse?" Catalina's tears spilled over and she was surprised to feel her boyfriend's lips on hers so gently._

"_I'm driving then." And despite the situation and despite her fear and the feeling in her gut that this wasn't going to end well, Catalina smiled because, well, at least she was heading for disaster with the one man she knew was as devoted to her as she was to him._

"_Let's get going…"_

"Spic? Really?! Spic! Wake the fuck up or get yer ass back to camp!" Catalina couldn't believe she'd managed to zone out yet again, and the more that redneck spoke the more she just wanted to take her hunting knife and cut his tongue off.

"Que? que quieres!?" (What? What do you want?!) She whispered harshly to the man, she wasn't sure why it was she wouldn't let anyone in the group know she actually spoke perfect English that she was actually American but the more time she spent with Daryl fucking Dixon the less she wanted to. These people weren't her family she didn't owe them anything and the woman only stayed because she needed their protection while she mapped out where to head to next. Arizona was her goal but that was more than halfway across the country and she needed to have the supplies to make it, without finding herself fucked in the middle of nowhere with no gas and creeps on every corner.

"Listen here Wetback, I just need you to keep me alive-o comprende?"

"Preferia dejarte por muerto." (I'd rather leave you for dead) The woman said with a roll of her eyes as her and Daryl stared one another down, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones as neither dared to back down, both with bow in hand, ready to fire if necessary and the tension could be felt for miles. Everything about Daryl Dixon rubbed Catalina the wrong way, he was rude, crass, ignorant, and racist to boot, nothing at all compared to his brother, Merle but that didn't matter to Catalina he was just white trash and in this age or the next, he would be only a step above the creeps walking around.

Without warning though Daryl's bow came up and before Catalina could get hers up the arrow was shot, skimming past the woman's head to a walker that had apparently been sneaking up right on the woman's ass. She was grateful, Catalina wouldn't lie but she'd be damned if she let the man know, looking behind her as Daryl walked past her, making it a point to push into her roughly Catalina shoved the back of his shoulder and looked away as Daryl pulled the arrow out the dead walker and kept following behind her as she silently continued their hunt for food.

The hours passed and the sun was beginning to set before the pair was back in camp only to be met by Shane's over bearing presence.

"Cutting it a little thin there weren't you Catalina?" The woman shrugged and pointed behind her to Daryl, hauling a deer behind him, her distinctive pink arrow caught in it's neck as she smirked smugly at Daryl who once he was close enough to the camp dumped the deer and the rabbit he'd caught on the floor.

"Ya so damn proud of it bitch why don't _you_ clean it." And again all Catalina did was smirk smugly and shrug her shoulders, the kill had irritated Daryl to no end because she'd wandered away from his sights and it wasn't that he gave a damn but he didn't want to have to explain why it was that she had gotten her dumb ass bit by a walker and why Daryl hadn't been there to protect the bitch from it.

From the top of the RV Dale watched with an amused glimmer in his eyes as his eyes caught Catalina's who rolled her eyes once again, trying not to grin too widely as she turned her back to Daryl only to find herself being lifted by Shane in a shout of glory.

"Ain't no need for her to do the kill and the clean! Now don't you worry about that Miss Kitty Cat, I can see a few members have been missing you for today." As he put her down the only reason Catalina didn't scowl at Shane taking liberties with her and her name was the immediate sight of her pets making their way to the woman and crying something fierce for attention.

"Gracias." The woman said without one word before walking towards the tent set closest to the RV to seek refuge, unaware to the daggers that Daryl had been shooting both her _and_ Shane when the man had her in his grips, though not something unseen by Dale who couldn't help but to find amusement in the way that the two hunters seemed to keep a close eye on the other, it reminded him of him and his wife when they had first met, except less apocalypse-esque and more plain, I'd like to push you off a cliff. Turning over to get a quick glimpse of Catalina he was amused to see the woman pull out two mice, still alive from her satchel and giving one to each cat, keeping a watchful eye as the cats played mercilessly with the rodents, surely killing them instantly with their claws and teeth as they batted them to and fro chasing them with no cares to the world around them.

"Silly girls," Catalina whispered as she leaned down and crouched over the cats, who were purring and playing mercilessly even batting at her hand a few times in their excitement.

"Catalina." The woman heard the voice of Dale call to her and she looked up at the man in the RV who was smiling down and waving her up. "Come up." He said happily and though the woman would have preferred not to she didn't refuse and instead left her cats to their play watching with a mirthful glance how the children of the camp were peering over to the purring animals, catching eyes with Carl, the son of Lori and her deceased husband the Hispanic woman smiled and waved him over, to which his eyes immediately shone as he called Sophia and the Morales children over. The members of the Morales family were the only ones Catalina spoke to and even that she kept to a minimum although she was particularly close to the young wife of Morales and the two women bonded often times over stories of their families. So leaving her babies well attended to while they meowed and chirped for affection Catalina set her way up the ladder of the RV and silently made her way over to Dale who sat there like a canary on a perch looking through his binoculars as though he hadn't even noticed her presence.

"It's quite the dinner you and Daryl caught for us isn't it Catalina?" The woman merely shrugged her shoulders as he pointed at the doe that Jim and Shane were currently skinning and getting ready to gut.

"Se tiene que comer, no?" (We have to eat don't we?) The woman said, not budging at all, she didn't want to speak to these people didn't want anything to do with anybody the people she loved were gone and it would be foolish to form a bond with anyone else in the world turned to hell. Dale though, he was unrelenting and merely laughed it off as he patted the lawn chair offering the woman a seat but instead she sat on the roof of the RV, her back to the group and instead facing the road, her eyes squinting against the setting sun as she stayed silent unsure of what it was Dale wanted her for.

"You remind me a lot of my wife, may she rest in peace." Catalina didn't know where this was headed so she remained stoic faced and merely blinked at the man who once again laughed. "Every bit as stubborn as the woman, and every bit as caring, and every bit as bad a liar as that woman, I won't pretend to understand why you don't want to speak to us and I won't pretend that I'll be the one to get you to speak but do know this dear…" Catalina watched as Dale trailed off, his eyes for a moment far gone before channeling back on Catalina who for the time being played with one of her curled tendrils of hair, she really missed having use of her flat iron, though who did she have to look good for anymore? It didn't matter if she straightened her hair or went bald no one here would care, especially not her. "I'll keep your secret so long as you know that whenever you're ready and whenever you want to talk you know where to find me." Catalina wanted to tell the old man to buzz off, mind his own business he hadn't been a shrink beforehand so why try to be now? His sincerity though, and his care it was all so genuine and deep that all Catalina could feel was emotion clogging her through as she need and continued to look out towards the horizon, one leg stretched out while the other was bent and she rested her arm on it, hunting knife in hand as she fidgeted slightly, doing her best to waiver off the bundling emotions she had spent so long trying to keep at bay.

"Hey look at those two idiots." Dale said out of nowhere throwing Catalina off as she blinked up at the man then turned her head back towards the group. It was no surprise that the children had taken to Sugar and Panther much like them to the children as they were showered in more affection than Catalina could have ever mustered. It made the woman smile before she was drawn to what it was the older man had originally called her for and it took a lot for the woman not to let out a loud guffaw at the sight. It had been close to an hour now that they had been back, the sunlight was almost gone entirely and all Shane and Jim had been able to do was massacre the poor dear even more, didn't they understand it was already dead? Bursting out in laughter at their obvious lack in skill Catalina for a moment forgot the world was evil and let the sight ease her spirits as Daryl soon joined the picture and yelled at them for 'fuckin' up a perfectly good piece o' meat'

"Yo Spic! Git yer ass down 'ere and help me!" Daryl shouted, making the woman roll her eyes as she caught eyes with Dale, he obviously didn't like the word much himself but Catalina had long ago learned to put that behind her, after all deep in the south where _wouldn't_ you find a racist ignorant sack of inbred shit that thought they were better just because they turned red in the sun?

"How about you show more respect to the woman that caught dinner." Dale retorted.

"How about you shut the fuck up old man? Ain't no one talkin' to ya, dumb bitch prolly thinks that's her name anyhow!" Daryl said and again it all rolled off Catalina's shoulder no problem, she could see the man was only saying it to say it, she didn't see the contempt in his eyes, she'd seen true hatred against her and all Daryl showed was annoyance at getting showed up. Before the man could speak again Catalina placed her hand over his and squeezed gently, something she'd done countless times with Mason's father when he was upset with Mason for fighting with Catalina. The movement broke her heart fractionally as she was once again reminded of what once was but she pushed on and stood from her spot on the ground as she wrapped an arm around Dale's head and pressed a kiss to the aging man's forehead.

"Gracias." The girl said softly before walking off to the edge of the RV and walking down but not before she heard the man look at her without hesitation say.

"De nada." Making the woman smile sweetly and shake her head before finally jumping down and heading over to the butchered deer and Daryl who was scraping off the large chunks of venison that were on some of the skin. Catalina really couldn't believe what the hell they had done and simply shook her head.

"Bola de buenos pa nada."(Bunch of good for nothings) She muttered under her breath as she took the end opposite of Daryl and deftly began skinning the deer from the hooves up.

"Ya shoulda just done the job yerself lazy fucking wetback." Daryl glared at the woman who returned the hot gaze and retorted.

"Pues obvio porque no se mira ningun pinche hombre que puede hacer un trabajo bien." (Well obviously, since there doesn't seem to be one fucking man that can do any job right.) The woman shot back and Daryl narrowed his eyes at the woman stopping his task for one moment to catch her attention, as though he were silently sizing her up.

"I ain't half as stupid as ya think I am ya stupid bitch, I know ya think you've got everyone fooled, but I know you speak English probably about as broke as your good wetback friend's but ya speak it, I don't wanna talk to ya either bitch just know I ain't no fool."

"Pues lo miras Baboso." (Well you look it, idiot) The woman returned harshly.

"Baboso you." The man shot back and the woman rolled her eyes at just how utterly stupid that had sounded as they continued their work in silence, a tense silence but silence none the less. When the work was finished Catalina stood without a word and cleaned the blood off of her knife with a rag, tucking it into her back pocked and walked away.

"Ya tienen." (There you go) The woman said before walking to her pets, picking them up and walking into her tent to change and get some rest before dinner was ready, her hunting knife beside her and dagger still resting patiently in her boot as was the gun on her holster, everything waiting for it's use because this was life now and until she could reach her family she'd bite her tongue and keep to herself because they days were short and the nights were dangerous and the last thing the woman needed was to let down Mason.

"_Don't give up!" _The words haunted the woman as she lay on her sleeping bag, the tears falling silently while her cats rested comfortably by her side. This was life now, there was no giving up because giving up meant death and Catalina had promised herself to fight, for what she had no idea, but she would, until she found out or it tore her apart…Literally.


	2. This Kind of Love Is Killing Me

__**Author's Note: ** Thanks so much for the great reviews guys! And I'm so proud of the great feedback Catalina is getting, sorry this chapter took so long to update but between work and this flu I can't get over and my family it's all a giant cluster. So here's my part two I hope it continues to live up to your expectations and that the flashbacks don't get too confusing

**Song: **Halestorm - I Bleed

* * *

_They were everywhere, how were they everywhere? Had they come in through the front? Catalina couldn't understand it, everyone in the house could only think to try and go out through the kitchen and quickly rushed in because the front door was no longer an option. Catalina couldn't help the tears welling in her eyes at the sight Mason's parents made, her mother in law clinging to Joseph Shaw for dear life and the man doing his best to put on a brave face but she could see the fear in his eyes. Mason, he was doing his best to keep a brave face though and Catalina couldn't read his expression try as she might and all she wanted to know, all she needed to hear was that they would be all right. That wasn't what happened though, not even close before the woman could blink it happened without blinking, Mrs. Shaw was pulled away from Mason's father, Mason and his father pushed Catalina out of harm's way and Mrs. Shaw… Miss Linda…_

Catalina shot up in panicked frenzy, drenched in a cold sweat and knife in hand. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. Hadn't realized she'd slept through dinner, and straight through the night, it was unsettling and it upset the woman that the camp hadn't even thought to wake her. The woman's heart was in her throat as she scolded herself for a moment for being so stupid and callous these past few days. It had been weeks now since that night and she didn't want to relive it every day of her life because if she did… The thought sent a cold chill down Catalina's spine as she stood and stretched inside her tent, changing into a pair of denim cutoffs as the heat was already beginning to suffocate the woman and she saw nothing wrong in doing what had to be done to remain cool.

Digging through her belongings, the things Mason had packed for her it still made the woman tremble the more she noticed that his bags were still in the pickup as were his parents things, she knew that the camp would do well with some clothes but to give their clothes away would be accepting a reality Catalina wasn't so sure she wanted to be a part of. After some light rifling through her bag the young Hispanic woman pulled out a plain black string bikini top and a white wife beater. Catalina wasn't exactly sure _why_ Mason would have packed a bikini but he had always been an over thinker which Catalina had always loved about the man but again the woman refused to think about the situation and instead slipped out of her dirty clothes and into something light and far more suitable to the weather, Catalina kept on the heavy laced biker boots she was wearing because she knew she couldn't get _too_ comfortable and grabbed her satchel deciding to herself that today was just a day too hot to bother with and thought that some time to herself in the quarry might be good.

Panther and Sugar wasted _no_ time whatsoever in sprinting to freedom as Catalina walked out of the tent only to find that much of the camp had decided to take her route, aside from Shane who was keeping watch most of the women had taken to sitting in the shade while the children played, instantly drawing Panther and Sugar's attention. Catalina felt Shane's eyes on her immediately and had to fight the urge to cringe outwardly. He was fairly unabashed which made the woman wonder how his girlfriend felt because from the few encounters she'd witnessed between the two it was more than obvious that they took the roles of playing house _quite_ seriously, but again not Catalina's business and it was only all the better because at least that way maybe Shane would leave the woman alone and stop at some lewd staring here and there when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Walking towards the center of the camp where the women seemed to be cooking and Dale eating Catalina politely walked up to the group and bid them good morning.

"Buenos Dias, como estan ahorra?" (Good morning how are you all today?) The woman said coming up beside Dale, offering the man a gentle smile as she took a seat on the arm of the chair he sat on to which the man merely shook his head and laughed as for a few minutes Catalina carried on conversation with Mrs. Morales before declining any food and explaining that she'd be out by the quarry for a bit to get some thinking done. No one objected and merely bid her a good day as she placed a peck on top of Dale's head once more bidding the man farewell as she readjusted the strap to the brown leather satchel that rested at her hip and bounced every time she took a step.

It didn't take long for the woman to leave Shane's sight before he was calling out to the camp.

"And just where does she think she's goin'? Daryl said he was goin' solo today!" The man shouted obviously displeased with the Latina's lack of presence. Nobody really appreciated his sudden interest in their newest member and left that to Lori who rolled her eyes and shot back.

"Are you gonna go babysit the girl? She's killed about as much as Daryl I think the girl can handle herself fine."

"That ain't the point Lori!"

"Then what _is_ Shane?" The woman shot back and suddenly the entire camp felt all the part of being stuck in a lover's spat and unsure of what to do they instead focused on the children who were happily distracting themselves with Catalina's pets leaving Lori and Shane to silently stare at one another before Shane backed down and rolled his eyes, muttering something incoherent from his spot on top of the RV.

The sun was beating down hard on the quarry but Catalina had managed to find herself a nice spot, distanced from the usual haunts that the rest of the camp frequented but not too far off. Catalina had taken off the heavy biker boots for a moment and let her legs dangle off the rock she had been sitting on the over looked the quarry's fresh water. It looked inviting but there was no doubt that sooner or later the kids and the women would be thinking to get in on the cool dip. Instead the woman sat in the cool shade provided by the trees of the forest behind her but still the woman had slipped off her shit and left it with her shoes while she held her hair up in a messy, curly bun with a pencil as she hunched over a sketchbook, almost full but still with some clean pages left as she drew out the face of a man, extremely handsome, a crooked grin and bright eyes, and even looking at the portrait of Mason staring back at her Catalina couldn't help but to close her eyes again and let herself relive the one thing she was looking to get away from…

"_Mason this isn't right, why are there so many, what do I even call them? Those aren't people Mase and this is getting pretty dangerous." Catalina said worriedly as she noticed that all over the road were people once dead somehow back alive, though not at all it was something straight out of the comic books but somehow so much worse. _

"_In and out baby girl I promise." Catalina let out a shaky breath only to find Mason's fingers lacing together with hers, pulling her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles softly. "I love you, Catalina I will never let anything happen to you." She wanted to believe that, Catalina really did._

"_In and out." Was all the young woman said which seemed to ease her boyfriend's worry as he grinned that same crooked grin and nodded. "Attagirl." Was all he said before setting his eyes back on the road and heading towards his parents house… Nothing seemed wrong, maybe they actually could make it out of there alive, Catalina could only pray that was the case. _

"_Wait here."_

"_Like hell." The woman said immediately._

"_Catalina we don't have time to argue."_

"_And we don't have time for your parents to play this game and let's face it they won't listen to you but little ol' me? The daughter they never had? You're dad will come because I'll be damned if he argues." The woman said matter of factly as she hopped out of the truck but not before grabbing the hunting knife that had been resting between the young couple and sticking it in her belt, Catalina would be damned if she was up shit creek without a paddle and the longer they stood around the further upstream she was starting to feel. "Please just in and out Mason, I don't have a good feeling at all." The man didn't seem to want to take her gut feelings into account but the look on her face it told him all he needed to know because he hated to see fear etched onto her beautiful features, nodding the man quickly followed his girlfriend into his parents house, not thinking about closing the door, not paying attention to anything other than the fact that he had long ago promised to protect this woman and to **never** let her feel scared and he couldn't help but to think he was failing her, no matter what brave face she put on._

"_Miss Linda? JoJo..?." There was nothing, and suddenly Catalina and Mason's blood began to run cold as they began to search the farmhouse for any sign of the man's parents. _

"_Ma? Pop!." Catalina could hear from the downstairs _

"_Mason what if they left?" She called down to her boyfriend_

"_Catalina I talked to them thirty minutes ago, they didn't leave." Catalina's stomach was starting to turn and her eyes starting to well as she ran upstairs checking all the rooms, calling out for her in laws all the while panic beginning to slowly rise in her. Where the hell were they? What could have happened to them?_

"_Kitten?" Catalina heard from downstairs and the woman couldn't help but to let out a cry of relief before flying down the stairs and straight into the arms of her father in law, trying her best not to cry at all the thoughts her mind had been drifting to._

"_We were only grabbing a few things, Mason is putting them in the car-"_

"_Bags our ready, lets get the hell outta here." Mason spoke cutting his father off, his heart breaking at the sight of Catalina clinging to the man while his mother, softly pet her hair trying to soothe her. Drying her eyes and trying to laugh off her panic as a mere 'girl thing' but before she could really get another word in her eyes were drawn to the door just behind her boyfriend._

"_Mason!" The woman shouted but all that seemed to do was rile them up more as the family did their best to find a way out, slowly inching towards the kitchen and hopefully out the back door…_

"Hm that sure don't look nothing like me." A painfully familiar, annoyingly close voice called to her and before she could really think anything of it, Catalina had her hunting blade out and aimed straight for Shane's neck making the man throw his hands up as if admitting surrender but it only made the young woman roll her eyes and drop her weapon as she shrugged and went back to her portrait, Mason's eyes calling to her in a way that made the woman's heart lurch painfully. Outwardly though the woman was as unreadable as ever as she continued in her absent minded shading, she could feel Shane's suffocating presence as he watched her draw effortlessly and the man had to admit he was pretty damn impressed.

"You're ah, uh.. Bueno at drawing Catalina." The woman had to mentally keep herself from scoffing at the man's attempt at scoffing and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Se tiene que hacer algo para no volver se loco." (You have to do something to keep from going crazy.) The woman said nonchalant as she began to work on Mason's hair, short and well kept a small quiff at top but it had always worked so well for the man. Her heart broke silently as she felt hatred at herself for leaving him, despite his making her leave despite his parents telling her to run, it wasn't right she should have stayed maybe they could have gotten out and now Catalina would never know because all she seemed to be doing was moving further and further away from them, Catalina had betrayed them and no one would be able to tell her otherwise.

"Nice tattoo." The man motioned to his back as if playing charades with Catalina who merely nodded continued on her task, she'd rather lose herself in Mason's picture than pretend that she wanted to get to know anything about any of these people. Shane didn't seem to relent though in fact he joined the woman, taking a seat on the rock with her and even going so far as kicking his shoes off and leaning back on the rock, the entire time Catalina's eyes remained focus on Mason's hair even though by the tense way she held her pencil it was not so difficult to tell that the woman was simply not pleased with it but if Shane had noticed he had made no point to take it into account.

They stayed in silence for the most part, Catalina hunched over the drawing of her presumably dead boyfriend while Shane lay on the rock watching her, his eyes drawn to the tattoo of broken angel wings that took over her back. There was a story and he knew it but getting the girl to talk would be different, hell even if he _did_ he'd need a damn SAP button to understand one word she'd said, it wasn't as though he was paying much attention in high school Spanish to begin with. She was an asset to this team though, he wouldn't lie and say he didn't think she was beautiful hell, he'd been caught staring at her more times than he could count but Shane was only a man and it wasn't as though he was going to throw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and drag her off to his tent… As much as the thought had crossed his mind

"So is that you're…. Amor?" The man said and Catalina would have given anything to be able to punch him but she merely shrugged and nodded softly. Shane let out a soft 'oh' sound as if finally getting it through his thick skull that Catalina didn't want to talk and that leaving her alone might be better but that just would have been too easy and before Catalina could react to it, she was being pulled into a tight embrace surprising the woman who merely stiffened at the embrace. "We've all had to lose something in this Catalina, some more than others but just know, you're not alone." It was all a bunch of generic bullshit falling on Catalina's ears but she merely nodded, her eyes as blank as ever as she looked back down at Mason, his smiling face looking up at her only reminding her of what exactly it was that she had lost. Closing the sketchbook, Catalina didn't want to let her emotions out not in front of Shane, not in front of _anybody_ and instead closed her eyes and inhaled deeply willing her emotions away, she just wanted a peaceful quiet day to do what she used to love at her leisure, away from prying eyes but it seemed even privacy had turned to shit in this world and as much as she wanted to punch the former police officer in the throat the woman instead removed his arm from her shoulder as she began to slip on her socks and shoes, suddenly feeling the desire to head back to camp and nap, or even go for a hunt but seeing as it was Daryl that had assigned himself the hunt Catalina didn't even want to get into it with Shane over it being unsafe for her to be out there on her own, because of course a dainty flower like Catalina couldn't handle her own.

"Catalina I know you can't understand me but I didn't mean to offend you." Shane immediately started as he noticed her lack of emotion and slight rush to put her shoes on, as she reached for her shirt though the man couldn't keep himself from holding on to her hand one more time, clasping onto it gently and Catalina couldn't control herself from pulling her hand away as if she had been scolded by fire and shot the man a dirty look but before he could speak any further the pair was interrupted by an equally unwelcome intruder.

"That spic can understand ya, the bitch just don't wanna talk talk to ya." Catalina shot a dark look towards the tree watching was Daryl and before he had even acknowledged Shane his eyes were drawn instantly to Catalina and the man scoffed at the half naked woman with shirt in hand as she stood from the rock, Shane mimicking her actions.

"Well what exactly did I walk in on, Spic can't speak no English but she'll fuck in whatever language?" The man laughed shortly at his own joke and Catalina could feel her fist itching to crack this man square in the jaw but it seemed Shane was going to beat her to the punch and the woman found herself surprised to have held him off, if _she_ didn't get to teach him some manners she'd be damned if anyone else did. Daryl didn't move a muscle and instead merely smirked at the woman and officer as he slung his crossbow back around his shoulders and watched as Catalina walked right up to him a dark look on her face as she spoke low and even to him and only him.

"No te enojes por que sabes que mas antes yo lo cojo a el que a ti." (Don't get mad because you know I'd fuck him before I'd ever fuck you.) And though he couldn't understand what she'd said just the smug look on her face made Daryl want to wipe it off by any means necessary.

"Whore." He seethed.

"Maricon." (Fag) She replied coolly before rolling her eyes and leaving the two men to their devices, shoving her shirt into satchel as she made her way back to camp no longer interested in what Shane or Daryl had to tell her. The two men however, silently squared off one against the other, Shane looking down on Daryl as though he were lower than dirt and Daryl merely smirking at the man, though his eyes were filled with a fire that was begging to be set off.

"You've got some real nerve talking to a lady like that didn't yer momma teach you any manners?"

"Didn't yer momma teach ya ta mind yer own damn business?!" Daryl shot back, immediately ready to push Shane off a cliff because_ no one_ spoke to the man about his mother, no one. It didn't take a genius to tell what a sore spot his mother was for him and it only made Shane grin like the Chesire cat as he closed the gap between Daryl and himself, weary of the hunting knife Daryl was holding onto in his back pockets.

"At least my momma was around now listen 'ere Daryl." The man taunted the younger Dixon and though Daryl would have rather bitten a fucking bullet or gutted the pig like the animal he was he gritted his teeth and kept his grip on the knife in his back bone white. Shane saw this and laughed, he had to give the piece of white trash credit obviously he knew his place pretty damn well and Shane continued with no problem.

"I don't take kindly to men who treat women like dirt and men who think they can talk down on women for simply being weaker, and I sure as hell don't take kindly to racist redneck hicks so how about from here on out _I _go hunting with Catalina and you just stay the hell away. Don't look at her, don't speak to her, and if you know what's good for you just forget about her." Daryl for his part had to keep from speaking to control his anger but he was sure Shane could see the hellfire in his eyes. His whole life had been someone trying to tell him what he should or shouldn't do and if Daryl hadn't listened then he sure as hell wouldn't start now.

"Feelin' threatened cowboy? Don't worry your Spic loving ass, the last thing on my mind is that little bitch, although I'd love to see just what it is _you_ can hunt." Because as much as it pained the man to agree to it, Catalina was one hell of a huntress he wasn't sure who had taught her or if it was just passed down in her Mexican blood but if the night before had proved anything it was that Shane wouldn't be able to track his way out of a paper bag. A part of him felt smug though, to know that he could intimidate the man when it came to Catalina because why else would it be such a problem if the wetback was out in the woods with him for hours at a time doing something _he_ obviously knew to do so well. "Fer all the talkin' yer doin' for that mute bitch, you sure don't know a damn thing about 'er." Was all Daryl said before shoving Shane away and disappearing into the woods leaving Shane standing by himself, unsure of what it was that Daryl was talking about but for all intents and purposes good and pissed about it as he stood alone in the forest, barefoot and confused.

"Dad?!" That cry threw Catalina out of her daydreams from atop the RV as she hunched over slightly to watch as the crew had made it back from Atlanta and not only that but with a newcomer, and not only _that_ but that newcomer was Shane's best friend and Lori's husband. They could wait for later what really stole her breath was the heart wrenching reunion between father and son, she watched them fall together and the tears pooling around her eyes only made her feel like she should never have left her family no matter how hard they fought her not to stay. It did warm Catalina's heart though, gave her hope that maybe Mason would find her, that he'd come wandering down this same highway and run across this very camp. Sure it was a slim shot in hell but officer Rick Grimes had just fueled her unrealistic dreams.

Catalina left the scene alone for the time being, there were enough people intruding on their happiness and she didn't want to feel like a voyeur when she never even spoke one word to these people. From her perch though Catalina could spy one person that didn't seem to know just how to react, she could tell the sight of his best friend made Shane ecstatic and overjoyed but from the looks of it he was trying to figure out just how the hell Rick was even alive and it made Catalina curious. She of course also knew that he must have been asking himself just what the hell this all meant for him and Lori because no matter how well they thought they hid it the young Mexican woman was sure that more than half the camp knew or at least had a thought as to what it was that was going on between Lori and the man who was now embracing Rick. Catalina didn't envy Lori or even pity the woman because she didn't know if Mason was dead but a part of her felt dead inside and anytime Shane tried speaking to her she only felt the overwhelming desire the punch him. He was charming Catalina wouldn't deny it he could disarm your walls if you weren't careful but Catalina wanted nothing to do with him and the harder he tried the less she'd bite and if he thought that just because Lori's _husband_ had made his way into town she'd let him hang all over her now, he'd be sorely mistaken and just plain sore. She wasn't a girl that played well with others, not anymore.

"_See you tomorrow Kitty!" The group of girls waved as they all exited the university campus together, unfortunately for Catalina she had parked at a different end of the building then her friends and though they had offered to drop her off at her car Catalina wouldn't think to make her friends veer off their path just for a one block difference, no matter how late… Or dark, Catalina didn't mind though this was a college campus she was safe, right? Of course, no doubt about it so with no second thoughts the woman continued on her way towards her car, one of the few left on campus so late at night and though she'd never felt uncomfortable in her school something about tonight didn't feel right._

"'_Ey there pretty girl." Catalina cursed to herself silently, it was like she had been calling to the bad vibes and now that they were responding she was really wishing she had taken that two second car ride. Still Catalina continued walking, faster but not by too much, she didn't want to prove to them just how scared she was, Catalina wasn't even sure how many there were but it wasn't one and the girl wasn't going to stick around long enough to figure it out. _

"_No speaky English?" She could hear them laughing right on her ass and all she could think was to get to her car, get in her car and call someone, **anyone** she just needed to get-_

"_Now I do believe my friend was talking' to ya, you little bitch, don't your people know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you?" Catalina didn't know how to react, one had his hand wrapped painfully tight around her arm and she spotted at least two others looming close by and the woman didn't know what the hell to do. "That attitude is gon' get your pretty face in trouble now you don't wanna go causin' any problems now, do you?" Catalina shook her head fiercely, fighting the iron grip on her arm trying her best to get free but nothing was working and all her struggling only seemed to amuse her attackers._

"_Just let me go." The girl pleaded, she sounded like a mouse and against the laughter of the men surrounding her she sounded plain mute._

"_Have you even talked to my friend yet? He's a nice guy from what I've heard." The man said pulling Catalina closer as she tried to fight against him but failining miserable and the girl found herself trembling in the man's grip._

"_Funny thing is I don't remember the girl wanting to speak to any of you." Someone spoke from behind the group and immediately all heads turned around to find a man, probably no more than a few years older than Catalina, backpack slung over one shoulder watching the scene unfold with no approval whatsoever. Catalina took the opportunity to dig the heel of her boots into the man's foot hard enough to let her pull away and run towards the stranger, her car within sight but would they catch her and if they did, would they hurt him for trying to help a stranger, some girl he didn't even know? Catalina did run though, behind this stranger and he seemed a bit surprised at first but her actions only seemed to embolden the man as he stood straight up but slowly stepped back leading Catalina away from trouble._

"_Yer gonna pay for that, you little bitch." She could hear the man grit out and Catalina felt her blood run cold, this was supposed to be a safe zone for her. In her entire three years coming to this school nothing of the sort had ever happened so why now? Did these guys even come to this school? She doubted it, they looked well into their thirties, and drunker than all hell, had she just written a check too big for this man to pay? He didn't seem to care though, he was making sure to keep her well behind him. _

"_I don't think she is actually, and if I were you guys I'd git already, the cops shouldn't waste anytime in getting here." The man said with confidence and either they were bored with her or they obviously didn't want to spend the night in jail because once the cops were involved they all seemed to back off none too pleased and not before a final threat to Catalina._

"_This ain't over bitch." The would be leader spit at the young Mexican woman who hadn't realized that until that moment she had been holding her breath, the young man mimicked her actions as he finally turned to face Catalina and the girl couldn't help but to take not of just how boyishly handsome the man really was. His baby blue eyes despite the situation were mirthful and his full lips were twisted up into a one sided smirk. Catalina couldn't help but to blush softly and look away, hiding her smile something that made the man grin wryly as he too took note of just how beautiful the small woman in front of him was. _

"_Well so long as I'm around you've got no reason to be worried, resident knight in shining armor at your disposal mademoiselle." The man grinned making Catalina laugh softly and shake her head at his antics._

"_Thank God for you then, I don't think we have any appointed knights in Phoenix." The girl teased making the man laugh as they slowly began to walk to her car._

"_Well it's not every day that fellas like me are made. The name's Mason Shaw it's a real pleasure to meet you….?" The man trailed off obviously waiting for Catalina to give her name and a part of her didn't want to just to hear the man's laugh again, it was light and easy and Catalina felt like she could just lose herself in the sound and a part of her was left to wonder if maybe she was looking too much into a man that had only done what she hoped **any** good person would have done._

"_Catalina De La Cruz." She finally told the man and he seemed to think the name through for a moment as if analyzing it and Catalina couldn't help but to laugh yet again and her laugh brought a smile to Mason's face as they finally made a stop at the Jeep Wrangler parked not so far from a black 1970 Dodge Challenger and the woman couldn't stop the impressed look from crossing her face. _

"_Catalina, that's a real pretty name haven't heard it much around here." _

"_Well I did say I'm from Arizona, nice car by the way." Mason couldn't help but to smirk at her smart mouth, she really was hard to just pass by. _

"_Thanks, my old man gave it to me on my 18th birthday. She's my pride and joy, now I know this might be kinda tacky but I did sorta save your butt back there, would it be too forward to ask for your number?" Catalina looked to be thinking about it for a moment and in the end nodded her head._

"_A girl can never be too safe." _

"_Understandable, I guess I should go bury my head in the sand now." Mason said seemingly defeated only to find Catalina's small hand grasping onto his bicep, holding him back for just a second._

"_You have school tomorrow?" And suddenly Mason didn't feel like he'd struck out which must have shown all too easily on his face given Catalina's amusement._

"_As a matter of fact I do, Miss Catalina."_

"_Good. You're buying me lunch." The girl said matter of fact as she hopped into her car, sticking her tongue out at her makeshift knight and turning her car on but not before rolling down her window to Mason's tapping._

"_And **you're** buying me a drink after class."_

"_It's a date." Catalina said before actually thinking through her words but they only seemed to have made Mason's day because he simply smiled that same crooked smile and nodded._

"_A date"_

That night Catalina once again kept her distance from the group, she was glad for the grimes family she was genuinely happy that they had found some peace in this world but her heart ached, literally cracked in her chest anytime she saw Risk with his wife and the looks they gave each other it just made the woman yearn for something she didn't have anymore. She had spent her evening in her tent, Sugar and Panther curled up on her pillow while Catalina rummaged through her bag, curious to see what it was that her boyfriend was packed only to find she wasn't sure what he _hadn't_ packed and it just made the woman grin all the more.

Her luggage was filled with almost everything, even her favorite pair of heels and a red dress, it made the woman's eyes well up silently. Mason had been so convinced that it would get better, so sure that _they _would be all right he had picked out a date outfit for her? A part of her wanted to roll her eyes and laugh, while the other wanted to just hurl the outfit off a ravine but all she did was run the material of the dress through her fingers, the satiny feel of the fabric was slick on her skin and cool to the touch. For a moment Catalina's mind was blank as she softly touched the fabric wondering _why_ Mason had picked this dress, she had prettier dresses, sluttier dress, dresses that looked better on her but he took the time out to pick out her favorite pair of nude stiletto pumps and he knew they were her favorite because she always told him that those were the only shoes that made her somewhat less shorter than her unreasonably taller boyfriend, which would always make Mason laugh before he'd pick her up to even out their height.

All the memories of him, of them together, they made Catalina want to laugh, want to cry, want to run back and grab him but all she did was sit in her tent, numb to everything as she folded the dress back into her duffel bag neatly, the heels on top of the fabric as she rifled through the bag a little more, finding underwear, socks, a pair of converse all star chucks and the rest of her drawing supplies. Even when the world was turning to hell her boyfriend had thought to pack her something so small yet so great, he spoiled her even when he shouldn't have, when he should have been packing for himself he still packed for Catalina because he knew she would have packed herself a few days worth of clothes tops and he was right. Her duffel bag had been small and he had come out with two suitcases, one hers and one his.

His was still in her pick up truck as was his parents, Catalina still didn't have the nerve to trust herself with his belongings because even though she _knew_ what had happened she still didn't believe it, she wanted Mason to pull a Rick Grimes on her, to show up unexpectedly because if he showed up nothing would matter, not the Dixon's and their ignorant, racist clamor. Not Shane's constant advances that Catalina wasn't even sure _he_ knew he was pulling but simple friendship Catalina knew wasn't in the cards with him. She knew that Mason would love Dale, the ever nosy yet warm hearted old man who offered Catalina solace and didn't even have to speak one word to her. Maybe Mason would have wanted to stay for a bit then they would head out to Arizona together to check on her family, to maybe find some solace in her old farmhouse. The possibilities were endless but Catalina had to wonder if maybe Mason hadn't been made to fit in this world. He was just _too_ good a man had been raised on old world morals and would have done anything to keep her safe… Even sacrifice himself would it have only been a matter of time before he eventually would have done the same to her just in another place? With a different group of creeps? Without the safety net this group provided her with? Catalina couldn't think about that and instead laid down into a fitful bout of sleep that woke her up every few hours or so.

The next day came none too soon for Catalina who arose before the rest of the camp to find Shane taking watch. She gave the man a curt nod and put a finger to her mouth signaling for him to be quiet and keep from waking the camp up. Taking the opportunity of a trapped Shane, bound to watch duties, Catalina decided to head down to the quarry to take a quick shower in the complete privacy that the early morning would provide for her. The sky was a light grey color, the sun still rising slowly so she knew the chance of walkers was slightly larger but that's what her knives were for and besides, she had yet to spot one close to the quarry so that woman didn't really think there would be much trouble there.

The water was cool to the touch and sent goosebumps through the woman's body but it felt like heaven in the humid Georgia air as Catalina threw herself into the water, her clothes resting in the satchel set on a rock as she for a few moments simply closed her eyes and relished the water that surrounded her and cleansed her body of the day to day grime. Her toiletries were waiting for her just at the edge of the water but for a few minutes Catalina took the alone time and pictured herself back him, in her bathtub the soft buzz of her radio playing, Mason gone to work leaving her to some alone time. For a second Catalina could almost fool herself into thinking that's what it was. Until a rustling from the brush came by and immediately the woman was upright, slowly inching towards the hunting knife besides her toiletries whatever or _whoever_ it was wouldn't get away with- a squirrel. It was a squirrel. Catalina could almost shoot herself for having been so paranoid but still this was unsafe territory so as much as she would have preferred to just linger in the water, there was no telling when Shane would be relieved or the women would wake up to come do laundry. So as much as she didn't want to Catalina took some of her body wash and with the shower sponge quickly washed her body, the fresh smell of roses filling her senses and easing some of the tenseness from her shoulders before she washed her hair and lastly ran some conditioner through it, feeling all the part of being in a spa once she finished.

Catalina dressed quickly and by the time she made her way back to camp the sun had come out and was bringing out the people from their camps. She didn't fail to notice the look Shane was giving her but that wasn't the problem, for her the problem was that she couldn't read the expression but was thankfully distracted from him when she felt a hand on her shoulder making the girl jump, only to find none other than Rick Grimes pulling his hand back and throwing it in the air. Catalina said nothing as she wrung out her hair one more time waiting for Rick to speak to her already.

"Sorry about that." Catalina merely smiled politely at the man, not feeling threatened by the man but not necessarily wanting to make friends with him either. "My wife tells me you're the go to girl for keeping this camp fed and safe, I just wanna thank you and I know how Shane is 'bout 'little ladies' but don't pay him no worry and I wanna thank you for watching after mine."

"De Nada." (You're welcome) Was all the woman said making Rick laugh and shake his head.

"Yeah they told me you didn't speak a lick o' English, but I think come the right time-" That was all they got before they heard the blood curdling screams of the children of the camp and quickly dashed in the direction of the scream but Catalina only found herself being pushed aside by none other than Shane who told her to wait there and Catalina found herself fuming that, that **bastard** would do that to her, to treat her like a princess! Oh what she really wouldn't have give at this point just knee him **hard** just once. Huffing slightly to herself Catalina kept her distance from the group of women floating near the RV when she Daryl storming up and suddenly she could see why they were all huddled together.

"Merle! Merle! Git yer ass out here! I got us some squirrel." And Catalina couldn't help but to feel a pang of sympathy for the hick as they explained to him about his brother being trapped and left for dead pretty much on top of a building, and she was sure that T-Dog's attempt to keep him from getting eaten had done much to console the man. She watched the range of emotions whirl in Daryl's eyes and she couldn't believe she actually found herself _feeling_ for the man, no matter what no matter how worthless he was Merle Dixon had been Daryl's brother and the way they had left him, no matter if it was mere accident it had been cruel.

Catalina shook her head in disbelief as Daryl whipped out his hunting knife trying to use it on Rick but the man wasn't to blame, it had been unfortunate and Catalina couldn't pretend to know the piling bundles of emotions Daryl was shielding with his rage but killing this man would do nothing, Merle had dug his own grave one too many times, and it was about time the man paid for his sins, or so it seemed.

The crack in Daryl's voice when they'd told him what happened broke Catalina's heart because the pain of losing someone and not knowing what happened, it was hitting to close to home for the woman and she watched as they all agreed one more time to head straight into Atlanta to save what Catalina had to call the most reckless, dangerous, and downright stupid member of the group. No matter how sorry she was feeling for Daryl it didn't change the fact that Merle couldn't hunt as good as Daryl and was so loud she was sure every walker for miles could hear him. Catalina didn't stay long after that, she watched as the men once again readied themselves for battle, Daryl taking in the _four_ arrows he had left and the woman rolled her eyes before heading over to her pickup the woman picked up a new set of arrows in a black quiver that she had left in the bed of the truck, they were Mason's but if they were going to come back alive she supposed Daryl need to have more than four shots. Walking up to the man, ignoring the looks on everybody's faces the woman thrust the set into Daryl's chest, thoroughly distracting him from everybody as she turned to walk away only to find Daryl hot on her trail.

"The hell is dis for" He said, though his eyes didn't seem to hold their usual contempt for her, she was sure that had something to do with the blinding worry he must feel for her brother. Catalina gave the man a blank look obviously not in the mood to have to explain. "I don't need yet fancy hunting gear to get my brother back Spic." The man said with no bite in his voice and it set the woman off, because as he was giving the quiver back to her she shoved it forcefully into his chest and without a second though harshly whispered at the man.

"But you need them to make sure your asses get back here alive, this isn't for your brother or you this is to make sure this camp doesn't lose anymore people than it's already lost." The shock on Daryl's face would have made Catalina laugh any other day but right now she was merely thinking survival and with the majority of the men leaving yet again, Catalina couldn't run the risk of them getting their asses handed to them just because one of them ran out of ammo. "But you listen to me, if you lose so much as _one_ of those arrows, I'll be making a new one out of your bones got it?" By now she was sure the came had taken notice to the fact that her and Daryl were communicating no problem whatsoever and though she could see the look on Shane's face, Catalina didn't care she was sick and tired of this redneck honky thinking he could get away with talking to her like trash and thinking she wouldn't understand it. Daryl though, said nothing and in fact kept his face blank as he merely took the quiver and attached it to the belt on his hips and walked away from Catalina not another word said as she let out a deep sigh and began to head back towards her camp only to hear Daryl's voice calling out to her once again.

"Yo, Spic!" The woman turned, none too happily and ready to take back Mason's arrows when she saw the wry grin on his face and for a second her heart stopped at the completely foreign look on his face, she said nothing though but looked at the man silently telling him to get on with it already. "Don't take anymore of dem pre morning showers, you never know what's hidin' in them there bushes." And before Catalina could fully let it sink in that _he _had seen her that morning he was in the truck and hollering at them to get a move on. Daryl Dixon had managed to completely throw Catalina through a loop and all she could do about it was shake her head and laugh.


	3. I Wanna Taste The Way That You Bleed

**Author's Note: **Well this chapter didn't go quite like expected, mostly filler sorry 'bout that T_T. And sorry for the delay, November hasn't been so nice to me and this chapter might seem to be rambling, my deepest condolences for that the next chapter will hopefully be out sooner and be much better but for now take this as a token of, I have not forgotten you my loves 3

**Song: **Kill of The Night - Gin Wigmore.

* * *

Those fucking _bastards_ left his brother, and now his brother was gone?! Daryl wanted to shove his gun down Rick's throat, wanted to toss T-Dog off the side of the building who the fuck were they to decide their brother's future? Daryl had told Merle to mind his own, that he had no business going on this run but did he listen, of course not. Of course his doped up coke fiend brother with a need to prove himself would go somewhere he wasn't wanted to stir up shit that didn't need to get stirred up and now? Now he had no hand and was probably bleeding out. Daryl didn't think twice before aiming his crossbow straight at T-Dog's head, he should just get this miserable fuck up out of his way, his finger was on the trigger shaking ever so but his will strong, he'd lost his brother the only person in this world that gave two shits about him. Daryl was alone and though it wasn't the first time Merle had left him hanging this time it left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and for the first time in a long while Daryl felt an ache in his heart.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." The young Dixon heard officer Grimes tell him as Daryl finally noticed the gun at his head. For a moment he had to wonder if he looked any better than his brother, causing a scene threatening to hurt T-Dog which he can only imagine how that looked in the eyes of the group, some racist redneck hick trying to avenge his brother because the "nigger" was too dumb to get his job right. In actuality Daryl just hated everybody and race had nothing to do with it, even Catalina he just figured Spic was easier to remember than a ten syllable name that was going to one day only be a memory of a girl passing by. Daryl took a moment to drop his crossbow and rally his emotions he took in a few deep breaths before once again looking at T-Dog and asking for a rag.

Daryl wasn't too sure why he was taking his brother's sawed off hand, it's not like he could sew it back on and it would all be back to normal but still leaving it behind, felt more wrong than shoving it in the Chinaman's bag. Daryl noticed the lack of blood and went on explaining why it was so, he wasn't sure if he was explaining it to the people who had tagged along on his rescue mission or to himself, telling himself that Merle was smart and crafty when he needed to be and smart enough to cause himself the least amount of damage. Dammit! Why hadn't he waited? Didn't he have any faith in Daryl? That he would have never let this happen, it hadn't been so long ago that Merle would have to think that sawing off his hand was the best option. Daryl noticed the spots of blood that led to an open door and didn't hesitate to follow the trail of his brothers blood, whether the rest of the group followed or went back to camp didn't matter to Daryl, he was going to find his brother, he was going to get him help and they were going to get the hell away from this group because all they had done was judge and dismiss the Dixons and had they stayed to themselves the way they had started out they would have been just fine and Merle would have probably been in control of _both_ hands right now.

Or maybe they'd both be dead because Merle passed out high in the middle of his watch…

"Catalina!" She heard the voice call to her as she began her trek into the brush of the forest she'd heard about Jim's mental break and though she had seen the fish that Amy and Andrea had caught, Catalina knew that some time away from the group was what she had needed a lot had happened in the past two days and she was starting to feel like she was way in over her head. Not to mention that shaking Shane was getting increasingly difficult, Catalina hadn't wanted to be a part of Jim's intervention he was a grown man fully capable of making his own decisions and if digging a few holes was what he wanted to do, well then hell like he had said he wasn't hurting anybody and even though Dale had the best of intentions Catalina was quickly becoming tired of his meddling, she was almost sure that it had been him to send Shane after her when he caught her disappearing into the woods with her crossbow.

"Catalina!" The voice called again as Catalina quickly tried to head into the ticker brush, away from Shane, away from the camp, couldn't they understand? She didn't need friendship or love or comfort what she needed was their protection until their paths no longer ran along the same lines. The closer they got or tried to get the more she tied herself to these people the less likely she was to see her family to get to Arizona… To find out the truth

Catalina needed to know, whatever she stepped foot into, those were her parents, her brothers her grandparents. They were a ways away from the city and she knew them well enough to know they would have never left, Catalina just wanted to know they were OK that they together and waiting for her. She needed to know _if_ they were fine

"Godammit Catalina Wait!" And finally everything tore at Catalina, her thoughts, the days, how she could see the pity just seeping out of these people Catalina was tired of it, tired of pretending and having to play nice.

"What?! What do you want?!" She finally turned around making Shane practically run into her, she was _sick_ of this man trying to act like he was the boss of everyone like he knew what was best, Shane didn't know a damn thing and the more she watched this group meddle in one another's lives, Carol's relationship, Jim's pain, Daryl's brother, the more Catalina was starting to wonder if being a part of this group was actually going to protect her.

"Do you really think that you have any right to be upset right about now?" Shane asked taken aback by the woman's instant ire, her entire body language screaming anger and distrust and Shane really didn't see why when all along all the camp had done was tyr to make her feel welcomed and all she had done was shun them all aside from Daryl? The racist bastard throwing insults at her every chance he got?

"Do you really think you have any right to tell me anything whatsoever? I'm not a child."

"Really?" Shane asked slightly amused at her antics, refusing to talk, being nice to the boy that was meanest, running away when there was no reason to, Shane couldn't think of anything better to call Catalina right this moment other than a stone cold brat?

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Catalina asked, suddenly feeling quite confrontational, she wasn't exactly sure what it was that Shane _thought_ he know about her but there was a reason as to _why_ she had never chose to speak to anyone and the only reason she had a kinship with the Morales family was because she couldn't get around the fact that they spoke Spanish and her French was a bit to rusty to go around speaking that on a daily basis.

The woman watched Shane eye her up and down and the very action just repulsed Catalina, she had seen men like Shane before men who thought they were God's gift to women, who put more value on themselves than they were worth. They were egotistical bastards driven by a delusional drive to fill positions that no one had ever assigned them to. He was the type of man that would drain you until you had nothing, who would break you down until all you had left was him and all you could do was stay because in the end he'd gotten his way and you were stupid enough to let him, Catalina knew men like Shane all too well…

"_What do you mean you can't go out tonight Catalina, you said you'd buy me a drink, 'member that?" Mason said with a wry grin as he walked her to her a car, it was a ways from his car but he didn't want to leave her alone, not that he thought she couldn't hold her own but he'd rather be sure, not to mention that she owed him a drink she was trying to talk herself out of._

"_I do and I'm sorry I spoke too soon, I can't." Was all the shorter woman said, her eyes locked straight ahead, never turning her face to meet Mason's in fear that they would betray her emotions like they always did, her grandfather often teased Catalina for being a horrible liar because she could never seem to hide her emotions, especially to those that she loved, not that she particularly cared about Mason but he **had** saved her ass and she'd have to be blind not to notice how damn good looking he was. Catalina knew that going out for a drink tonight though, would turn into dinner tomorrow and dancing next week and Catalina couldn't fall into that because falling into that would allow her the fantasy of falling for him and-_

"_Catalina? Who's this?" His voice was like nails on a chalkboard to her, He was angry, when wasn't he? She was always doing something wrong always making him look bad. He never hit her, but damn could he make her hate herself sometimes. _

"_Alex? What are you doing here?" Catalina asked, her eyes finally focusing on the body leaning on her car, Alexandre didn't have a car of his own, place of his own, job of his own, sometimes Catalina wondered if he even wrote his own music or played his own shows._

"_Alex?" Mason asked, obviously surprised at the introduction of what was looking to be Catalina's boyfriend._

"_I'm sorry but I don't think I was talking to you thanks for keeping **my** girlfriend company but get lost now, why don't you go play All-American somewhere else?"_

"_Alex just, stop" Catalina practically begged, Alex had never come up because she never liked talking about her musician boyfriend in a grunge band that hated school, hated authority and looked to hate hygiene and most of all Catalina hated having to explain how and why they were together because truth of the matter was the more Catalina thought about it the more she hated herself._

"_Stop what Catalina? Stop looking for my girlfriend? Stop guys from hitting on her? Stop walking in on her being a slut?"_

"_Hey! It was nothing like that I just wanted to make sure she was OK after last night-"_

"_Ohh, last night, what happened last night Cat?" She could see where this was going and Catalina couldn't deal with this, not here, not school. This was her safe haven it was supposed to be her freedom from a psycho boyfriend who thought that her past demons could keep them tied together._

"_Just, just stop Alex nothing happened, not what you think at all and nothing I have to tell you. Mason thank you but no thank you, I'm sorry about yesterday but I need to go now." Was all the woman said, her face burning red in embarrassment as she stormed away from Mason and past Alex to her car, unlocking the door because she knew that most likely Alex would want a ride and she'd rather listen to him criticize her and call her names than leave him with Mason and have him paint the wrong picture of her in the man's mind, not that it should have mattered to Catalina, after all yesterday was a freak accident and today had been a one time spur of the moment decision after getting swept up in the moment of a handsome stranger saving her. Sitting in her car while she watched Alex walk over to the passenger side door Catalina had to fight the tears brimming behind her eyes as she dared to catch a glimpse at her rearview mirror the image of Mason standing there confused and hurt breaking the woman's heart more than she cared to admit…_

"I just want to know why you refuse to be a part of this group we're here to help each other." Catalina couldn't help but to scoff and roll her eyes as she pushed past Shane, the sun was setting soon and as much as she would have preferred to be anywhere else all she'd be doing was signing her own death certificate.

"By beating each other senseless, tying each other to trees, abandoning each other, with friends like that who needs enemies?" Catalina said with a wave of her hand only to find it caught in Shane's grip and in the bat of an eye her anger was back, Catalina whipped around bow ready and aimed at Shane's head and in an instant she saw his eyes flash with fear but beneath it she saw what he was trying to hide what he thought he had under control but Catalina knew better, she saw the temper on Shane from a mile away smelled his rage like it was rotting him from the inside out but if he thought that the woman would fear him because of it, or respect him any than he was sorely mistaken.

"Never touch me again, I'm not a child, I'm not family, and I'm not your woman for you to take those sorts of liberties with me again, this is fair warning I promise next time you won't be walking away with all your blood." Catalina told the man flatly, she didn't care how she looked as she yanked her hand out of Shane's grip, didn't care about the fire in his eyes or what it was he thought he was going to do to change her.

As she treaded back into the camp Catalina didn't need to look up at the RV to see Dale watching her like a hawk and if he was any sort of intelligent he'd leave her alone. The rest of the camp still seemed to be having difficulties deciding what to do with her but that was fine with Catalina if this meant they'd stay away from her that was all she wanted at the end of the day, yet if that was it, Catalina wasn't sure why she didn't just head to her tent, why she let Sugar and Panther stay out to play with the children of the camp and why she found herself heading over to Jim who was patiently taking his punishment and exile his eyes locked on her when he saw her heading over to him and she could see the confusion in his eyes like he didn't know whether her presence was a good thing or bad but the crossbow that was now resting on her back did nothing to comfort the man who merely watched as she took a seat on the floor beside him, her back to the camp and facing Jim who eyed her wearily.

For a long while neither said anything, Catalina stared straight ahead and Jim continued observing the young woman keeping him company. The humid Georgia air brining a light sheen of sweat across their skin but the cool shade of the tree Jim was bound too kept them cool enough.

"I lost my family to them too." Catalina finally said, her face still staring straight ahead but Jim could feel her heartbreak he could see behind her mask for once, what she was hiding what she wanted to protect herself from and the man couldn't say he blamed her at all, in fact he knew all too well that was she was doing was probably for the best. "Right out of my hands" Catalina's voice trembled as she echoed Jim's painful words from earlier that day.

"They would be proud to know how you've helped keep us safe." Jim assured and finally Catalina looked at Jim and it felt like for once she'd finally connected with someone, someone that actually understood her pain and though she was still fighting the tears the woman smiled at Jim who surprisingly returned the gestured and once again they fell into a kindred silence, comforting and reassuring, something Catalina had forgotten about long ago…

"Where did they take him?!" Daryl asked the young Mexican again, fucking homies were still wrecking shit even after the world had turned over upside down? That was some shit. This wasn't the time to lose his cool, he'd been having enough trouble keeping his emotions in tow when they'd found out Merle had escaped after cauterizing his hand. It sickened Daryl to think about just how much his brother had managed to put himself through in just a short few hours and now he was out there in the city with these fucking vatos trying to run shit like it was still 2010? Man they were as stupid as they were ugly, and that was saying something.

Daryl was sick and tired of playing games, they were wasting time and Merle was nowhere to be found the longer Sheriff Grimes tried to play diplomat with the homie in training the more trouble Merle could be in. That's when the idea hit Daryl, if Merle were around right now he wouldn't be wasting time playing nice with a fucking wetback he'd be getting the shit he need, yesterday. Making his way over to the Chinaman's bag Daryl grabbed the blue do rag that T-dog had given him that housed his brother's stiff hand and before anybody could get a word in edgewise the dead appendage was tossed into the kid's lap and had he not been so pissed over the damn Chinaman and worried over his brother Daryl might have laughed at just how big a bitch the boy had made himself out to be.

"This time I'll start with the feet now where is he!?" Daryl yelled only to find himself getting pulled away from the kid and Rick trying to play mediator once again but it was funny to see just how quickly the kid had changed his mind when Rick asked one more time about going to see where Glenn was.

When they reached the warehouse Daryl impossibly high guard was elevated even more, the hunter in him heard every crunch of gravel and spotted every shift change in the young blood and he was just waiting for an excuse to put an arrow right through the kid's head because he was getting sick and tired of these games of playing nice and letting this kid try to talk to him like he could get away with the insults.

His mind flashed to Catalina, how she always went tit for tat with him and never backed down never showed fear, he respected that but he didn't like that but he'd kept his mouth shut because that girl had proved to pull her weight more than any of the other women in the camp who filled their days with laundry and dishes like it was still 1955. This kid though reeked of fear even as his friends came to the rescue, though not entirely seeing as they'd been willing to sacrifice the kid for a bag of guns, not that Daryl blamed them though, seeing as all he'd seen from this kid was a bravado that wasn't backed up and a spine that was nowhere to be seen.

Back in their hideout after the meeting that hadn't gone over so well Daryl was at a standstill, he'd lost hope of finding Merle, alive or otherwise his brother would have been hard to miss and the trail had gone cold after the busted out window. Daryl had to resign to the fact that his brother had up and left him once again without so much as fuck off, it was nothing new and though Daryl could only assume the worst, even he knew better than to count his brother out to early, Merle would be back, Merle always came back. He and cockroaches had that in common.

For now though they had to get the Chinaman back and with guns in tow they were heading back into the hellfire no sign of backing down. Daryl had to admit that the sheriff had some balls to go into the thick of things with only three men and a bag full of guns on his back and Daryl was one stupid sum bitch for following him but he supposed that if the Sheriff had tried to right things with him, an eye for an eye was only fair. It was easy to see that there would be no backing down from either end, 'G' was hell bent on the guns and Rick was hell bent on getting back the Chinaman and for his part all Daryl really wanted to do was unload on these bastards for wasting his time.

"Felipe! Felipe!" Came the sound of the elderly woman's frantic voice as she shuffled through the masses of men carrying weapons on her mission to find the man with an arrow in the ass, a part of Daryl snickered though he looked at Rick and mouthed the words 'the hell?' his sentiments mimicked on Rick's face with a shrug of his shoulders but still they couldn't let themselves be shaken, no matter how unsettling the sight of the old woman so close and so ignorant to the danger that she had placed herself in.

"Get that ol' lady outta the line of fire!" Daryl warned, his stomach was uneasy at the sight of her, at all the thoughts of what could go wrong but in the end this was the end of the world and one little old lady wasn't going to change the fact that regardless blood would be shed.

"Do you take him?" The woman's voice cut through Daryl's thoughts and the man couldn't help but to chuckle when heard the woman refer to Glenn as "the little asian boy" in her thick accent, he could really get to like that old lady… If it weren't for the fact that she was closer to dead than any of the vatos apparently cared to believe. The deeper they headed into the warehouse, the second they stepped into the boarded up retirement home, the old people being cared for by thugs and fellow elderly it was all surreal and the only thought running over and over through the man's mind.

'the hell?

"Mason's mom used to go through her jewelry box every Sunday after church and find 'some ol' thing' she never wore anymore to give to me. I know it was a lie but I always took it, put her jewelry in my jewelry chest. Most of them were heirlooms; passed down in her family it was amazing to know how much they accepted me. I took care of everything and this-" Catalina pulled out a silver chain that bore the pendant of a cross and crown of diamonds, it looked antique but well taken care of, it shone brightly and Jim couldn't help but give an impressed nod as the woman tucked it back away underneath her shirt, between her cleavage. "Was the first thing she gave to me when Mason had told her about me because he was a complete momma's boy and could never keep his mouth shut about anything, we weren't even dating yet when she gave me it." For a second Catalina didn't say a word, her voice had grown hoarse with the memory of her mother in law and what she had seen happen to one of the gentlest women she had ever met. "She told me, that so long as I wore that I had to remember that there was always someone on my side and that so long as I was good to her family, I would never be alone… I guess she was right." The guilt was easily read on Catalina's face she hadn't wanted to leave but she hadn't gone back into the house after Mason had pushed her to the door, she'd run to his truck, she'd left and she didn't look back. Jim it seemed felt her pain and though he said nothing for a moment he seemed to wait until he could sense that Catalina's guilt was at its peak until he said anything.

"I wish it had been me every day, I can't tell you how quickly I would have given my life for theirs had I been given the chance. Don't ever feel like you let 'em down Catalina because you bein' alive right now just means that what they did for you was worth that sacrifice do you understand me?" Catalina had never thought of it that way every day that passed she only saw her abandoning them, her leaving them to die while she left with his car to find safety. "I promise you Catalina that the last thing your family was thinking was thank God she's safe and thank God she'll find help along the way, to me, it sounds like the last thing they wanted was for you to be alone." For a moment Catalina let Jim's words sink in, she had always said that if they had both gotten out it would have only been a matter of time before Mason would have done something just as chivalrous, a part of Catalina had to smile because that was always her knight in shining armor always willing to sacrifice himself for the fair maiden but the rest of Catalina was angry, didn't he understand that without him Catalina didn't see herself living and whatever she was living right now wasn't life. Before the woman got the chance to tell Jim a thing Shane was coming back and without hesitation or warning the guard that Catalina had dropped was suddenly back and something about that amused the Jim when he saw her eyes steel and her posture become rigid. He knew Catalina didn't trust Shane with anything really he could see it in her eyes but Shane had so far done right by the entire camp so he couldn't really complain about the man because Jim knew he had brought this on himself with the day's antics.

"I was hoping you'd come join us for the fish fry." Shane asked Jim with a smile and the man tied down to a tree couldn't help but notice the obvious way that Shane ignored Catalina and blatantly refused to include her in on the invitation but it was easy to see that it wasn't going to be a major loss for the woman seeing as she could very well find her own dinner but Jim didn't want to see her pull apart just because they were both stubborn mules so he silently nodded his head and stood after he was freed from his bearings only to find that Catalina stayed put, her back to the men as she stared out at the first her eyes scanning everything time and time again as if she was trying to find something, he would often see Daryl doing that when they were eating, his back to the group watching the forest, just waiting.

"Why I'd be much obliged if you join me Miss Catalina." Jim said happily offering his hand to the woman and though Catalina would have much rather eaten her own hand than join the group but she didn't want to deny Jim and she knew that he knew that, they had bonded more than she had bonded with anyone in the group and if anyone here was going to get her to do anything she supposed it would have to be him.

"I'm sure there isn't enough fish to go around that's fine." Catalina tried to politely decline and tried hard not to let Shane's scoff get to her but Jim wasn't having anything of it.

"I'll split my share with your, I'd much rather have you keep me company than out by yourself, besides I'm sure your pets wouldn't mind a nibble of fish here and there." The man bribed Catalina who couldn't help but scowl at Jim playfully he really was trying to coerce her but it was amusing and as much as she didn't want to the woman nodded after a good long while and took his hand to help her stand up and Shane didn't bother with waiting for the pair but they could be hear him mumbling something as he made his way back up and from the sound of it he was none too pleased at Jim's choice in company for the evening, and he couldn't help but to laugh at Catalina's adamant glaring at the back of his head making the man laugh outright as he helped Catalina up the dirt path to the pit fire.

"Be careful now Catalina that's how my grandparents started out, and before they died they had 16 children and 30 grandkids to speak of." The statement made the Mexican woman's eyes widen in terror at the thought of two things; first, Shane. The man was just repugnant and she'd rather skin herself alive than let him touch her again. The next; who the hell has so much free time that they pop out 16 kiddos? There was a reason television was invented not to mention that in today's day and age, having _one_ kiddo almost sounded like a certified death certificate. Catalina would have loved children, _then_, now? Catalina had Sugar and Panther, that was good enough and that was trouble enough.

"Jim, you're grandparents needed television." Was all Catalina told the man, making him laugh as he patted the hand resting on his arm and nodding his head silently agreeing with the woman before finding her a seat and pulling it out for her, no one said anything as they watched the pair sit besides one another, Catalina's smile simmering down as she caught the eyes of the camp who wasn't sure what to make of her, half looked to her unsure of what to say or do while the rest looked at Shane as if willing to follow in whatever footsteps he chose to take. The man did nothing though, didn't acknowledge Catalina's existence and instead congratulated the two blonde sisters on how wonderful a job they had done and though there was a tense air around the fire that made Catalina want to leave the sudden presence of her pets and Dale's presence beside her, though annoying was familiar and that in itself was a comfort as she finally leaned back, picking up Panther who was always vying for affection, unlike Sugar who was content to sleep on her feet, Panther immediately began to purr as she began crawling up Catalina wanting to shower and be showered with love as the food was being passed around everyone couldn't help but to notice that with her pets around Catalina's guard was dropped and the person they were watching coo and cuddle at a black cat as though it was a baby was different than the silent stoic woman who pulled her own but wanted nothing from anybody it was like watching two different people and suddenly once again the camp was back to normal as small chit chat started and food was served, Lori fussing over Carl's manners and Carol was sneaking Sophia her spare piece of fish to make sure her daughter didn't go without, suddenly it was forgotten that Catalina had chosen not to speak to them as she fed pieces of her dinner to her cats who were suddenly very aware of what was for dinner.

"They must have had fish a lot." Lori teased Catalina as she noticed the way the woman had barely picked at the flaky flavorful morsel on her plate snapping Catalina out of her own world to find that the camp was watching her fully amused and Catalina couldn't fight the pink tinge that had crossed her face thankful that it could be passed as the reflection of the flame on her face but Dale's chuckle dared to blow her cover as she shot the man a look that told him to shut it only making the man more amused as he saw Catalina finally speak out loud when Panther bit her finger for holding up the food.

"Ouch! You brat." The woman said unhappily as she bopped the car on the head only to find Panther attacking her hand, the scent of fish on her hand making the animal even hungrier. "Well if you ever notice them lingering around you when the can opener is out that would be my fault." The woman said with a grin as she set back to feeding the cats that were both crawling all over her trying to get to the actually fish only to find their heads bopped of noses flicked effectively calming them down for two or three seconds making the group laugh and Catalina watched, amused, as Carl got Sophia once again half of his piece of fish in hand as he headed over to where Catalina was seated and shyly asked if they could help feed them.

"If they nibble on your fingers though you can't get mad" Catalina teased and the group once again broke out into conversation, a light feeling finding it's way back to the group as Catalina and the children played with her pets, their own hunger not as important as watching the cats go crazy for just a nibble of some fish…

"I can't believe you're brother stole our van, man!" T-Dog complained as they started up the trail back to camp, the night had fallen and there was the unease of walkers being out, and now that Deputy Do Good had handed over some of the weapons because he had a soft spot for cholos with a heart of gold, Daryl's mood had slowly gotten sour since they'd found out Merle had stolen their car.

"Well maybe if you guys hadn't a left him for dead on a fucking roof like a dog we'd all be fine and fuckin' dandy right now!" Daryl shot back he was sick of them talking about his brother like he was all bad, maybe Merle wasn't the best of people but that's only because he wasn't going to sit there and pretend to like you, he wasn't going to act nice to your face and talk about you later. He'd tell you why he hated you and he wouldn't bother playing nice, sure he was reckless and an idiot and a druggie but the fact of the matter was that Merle was sincere and he never pretended to be something he wasn't something Daryl wasn't so sure he could say about any of these other people who all seemed to be saying one thing or the other about Merle _and_ Daryl, honestly at this point Daryl didn't know if he was even welcome with this bunch of self righteous bastards and he wasn't so sure that he wanted to be a part of-_BANG!_

The group froze for second, blood turned to ice as the fear began to creep up their spines and the only thing Daryl could think was _damn you Merle, just damn you. _

Immediately the men began to run up the path but it was a ways away but even there they could hear the gunfire, the screams, the cries. This had nothing to do with Merle and a part of Daryl was grateful for that but the rest of him could only curse silently as he snatched the gun that the officer was handing him, he didn't want to see the carnage that would no doubt be waiting for them, what if they were too late? What if they had been here? A walker came out into the clearing and without hesitation Daryl shot it straight in the face and he watched with smug gratification as it fell into a heap on the floor.

They should have let him go alone, Daryl was better alone, stronger, faster, smarter; He didn't have to worry about bringing the Chinaman back so he could route the fastest way out of a paper bad. Didn't have to worry about T-Dog getting bit and the group losing anymore of it's muscle, and he sure as hell wouldn't have had to worry about Officer Sheriff Rick Fuckin' Grimes the man that left his brother for dead, the man that had a bag full of ammo, the husband, and the father Daryl didn't need their blood on his hands and yet now a part of him felt like the blood of this camp was there because the second they broke into the camp the hell that had broken loose was unimaginable.

Daryl could see one of the men in the camp being torn limb from limb and while the men finally broke apart bringing the situation into control Daryl quickly disposed of the five geeks all dining on their one time camp member. He could hear the disgruntled sobs of the children and women bodied in with the agonized screams of those who'd lost their lives and were being used as sustenance for a bunch of bodies that didn't need it. From his spot Daryl took out two more walkers headed straight for the Sheriff and his son, dammit the man needed to focus right now!

Then he saw _her_

For a moment Daryl's gun was raised and aimed at her head, she wasn't moving, just a dirty heap on the floor, standing on her knees and slouched over, the dark mass of curls hid her face from plain sight. She was covered in blood he could see that from here but she was frighteningly still considering the chaos that surrounded her it was then he noticed something in her hand, it was dark, black as the night so much so that for a second Daryl thought it was just a shadow…

The cat

The damn bitch was going to get herself killed over a cat? Daryl could see her petting the damn thing's ears and from what he could tell the black cat had made a damn good snack for the walker that lay in front for the woman, its face no longer recognizable with the amount of stabs the woman had taken at it. The sight was vicious but really, this was the end of the world lives were being lost every day and this fucking spic couldn't lose her cool over a dead house pet.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?!" Daryl called from his spot and was somewhat surprised by the angry look he received from her, it wasn't her usual fire spitting anger, the anger he'd grown accustomed to and even enjoyed being the cause of. This was anger like he'd never see before and a lesser man might say it was somewhat nerve wracking but not Daryl Dixon, nope. Catalina didn't say anything and it seemed like her anger had all honed in on Daryl because she very slowly stood and Daryl's gun was aimed again, high and rigid he wouldn't back down from this woman. "It's a fuckin' cat, woman, now get your head straight, people are dyin' right now!" Dary tried to reason with the woman but she didn't seem to be comprehensive of the English language once again and Daryl was starting to wonder if their conversation had been a fluke. Holding up his gun once again he noticed Catalina finally freeze her eyes finally looked to understand the gravity of the situation but when her eyes met his Catalina didn't seem to be none too happy with the gun being pointed at her. Daryl aimed his gun though and Catalina narrowed her eyes at the man, did he really think to shoot her?

In the fraction of a second though Catalina had ducked and the gun had been fired, going right through the face of the walker that had been behind her already reaching for the young woman. Catalina lay on the floor for a few seconds, the hell that had been unleashed on them had finally subsided and all that was left was the sobbing of families and other camp members while she looked to her left and saw all that was left of her family…

Panther and Sugar had finally had their fill of food and affection and they darted to the side of the camp to play with one another and in the midst of Amy's scream and the panic that followed, through that thought Catalina heard the most ear bleeding cry of all. She had just finished pushing Sophia towards her mother and clearing out the walker that was trying to corner them when she heard the fierce pained cry of her baby Sugar. The calico had been trying to climb a tree when they had gotten her. No amount of clawing or biting had saved the cat she'd had since she had moved to Georgia, her one time only companion had been placed in the most agonizing situation and as fast as it had started it was done.

Catalina could hear her own heart break as she saw the grey tipped tail fall lifeless and it had driven the woman to insanity as she emptied the contents of her semi automatic pistol into the walker, she didn't care that it had fallen at the first bullet, all Catalina could see was that the ingrate had left nothing but the shell of a pet she had loved more than Catalina could imagine a mother loved her child but then she heard it again, this time she turned to see Panther, pulled up by the tail, clawing and gnawing and thrashing to no avail as a walker but the smaller cat up to it's mouth and bit through the dark animals coat with no qualms silencing the animal. Catalina hadn't thought, she acted and she didn't remember much after that, until Daryl fucking Dixon had a gun at her head his eyes telling her to move and she thanked her lucky stars for listening to the redneck fuck as she lay there on the forest ground, Andrea's sobs breaking through the night and though Daryl offered to help her up Catalina didn't move from her spot and she wasn't surprised to find Daryl scoffing and moving away from her. For a moment Catalina fought the tears, she didn't want anyone to see her break, see her break over pets but they were all she had left, they were all that tied her to what she used to have and without them Catalina didn't know what she was supposed to do anymore. Catalina turned over onto her stomach, her face buried in the leaf covered ground as she for a moment let the tears seep down, her cries covered by the mourning of Amy. Her body shook though, the only tell that the woman was alive and the only tell that there was something wrong but no one noticed, everyone looked to Andrea, to the members of camp that had actually wanted to make it a family and Catalina could care less, she wanted her grieving to be silent because as much as she loved her cats a part of Catalina felt foolish for crying, she didn't want them to say a word to her about the animals.

Silently Catalina called her emotions to control, she'd have more time to cry for them later and she had to figure they were better off, they may not have gone peacefully but at least now they wouldn't have to suffer when food was scarce or spend their time locked in the cab of her truck. It was for the best, no matter how much it hurt her, it was for the best. Turning on to her back one more time Catalina was surprised to find the hand waiting for her and even more so to find Daryl's stony face looking back at her, wearily the woman took hold of Daryl's hand surprised with the ease that he lifted her from the ground and for a second it looked like he was going to help dust the woman off but his hand stopped mid air and they were only left with an awkward silence that Catalina ignored as she walked away from Daryl and back to the remnants of her pets, prying them from the walkers' grasps and began scooping out dirt for them beneath a tree she knew how much they had each loved trees, it felt only fitting that they get to stay there…

The next day didn't hesitate in coming after them, they had work to be done and Catalina silently worked alongside what was left of the camp, dragging the bodies to a fire pit with Jim's help, she'd noticed he seemed winded but said nothing to the man and he said nothing to her. Catalina saw the way Daryl made a scene that upset Glenn and she couldn't help but to think that they were both acting far too over-

"A walker got him, a walker bit Jim!" She heard Jacqui yell out to the camp and her previous chore of pulling up camp members into a line and before the words could sink into Catalina's mind she was watching T-Dog grab hold of her friend while Daryl revealed the fresh bite wound forcefully and only one word came to mind.

"Fuck." The woman cursed, her heart starting to race because she knew what this meant and she knew that the camp knew what it meant and the one thing she could see was Daryl walking away from the circle that she had been walking to, saw him headed towards an exiled Jim and as the camp finally took hold of what it was Daryl was doing Catalina already had her reloaded pistol aimed at Daryl's head.

"You touch him I'll lay you flat on this ground, do you understand me?" Catalina's eyes squared on Daryl's, neither back down but Daryl did drop the pickaxe in his hands slowly but the resolve was still there. A part of Catalina couldn't blame Daryl, he was a realist and the CDC was a long shot in hell but Catalina would cling to that shot for her friend because hope was all they had anymore.

"We don't kill the living, _either_ of you." She heard Rick from behind Daryl and Shane positioned himself between Jim and Daryl but his gun was placed at Catalina and a part of her couldn't help but to think that he was pretty cocky about it too but Catalina had shown him more than once that Shane was no threat to the woman.

"I'd be sure to remind Daryl of that then, Catalina said angrily as she shoved her way through the men, making appoint to shove directly into Daryl and avoid Shane completely.

"Bola de pendejos!" (Bunch of idiots) She called to the group, Catalina was done with it she'd rather deal with the dead than the living and right now she couldn't guarantee that talking to Jim would be her finally breaking point.


	4. Take My Love And Hate You 'Til The End

**Author's Note: **Well oh my damn T_T I am so excruciatingly sorry about my inactivity these past months but when life kicks you in the ass it's no joke. Not to mention I had to rewrite this chapter about three times because I kept losing it about halffway through and that's a real muse killer. I am happy to say though I am here, never forgot about this story or my ever lovely readers 3 . I can't promise frequent updates but I hope that this lemony goodness and extra long chapter count for something :( at least until I can post another chapter. This is somewhat of a filler, but once we leave the CDC and head on down to Hershel's farm I think that's where the fun will start and hopefully I can get there somewhere between the next chapter or two. For now enjoy this lemony smut and if you don't like that sort of stuff... Well. This isn't the story to read lol. 3 see you soon my loverlies!

Love,

Tally

**Song: **Saving Abel - Addicted

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Catalina screamed from behind the wheel of her truck, she just couldn't believe it, of all the people in the camp why did it have to be _Jim?_ He understood her, understood the pain, she had found friendship in this and it was going to be torn from her already Catalina just didn't know how to deal with it. The CD in her truck was playing softly, trying to distract her but doing nothing at all for the woman. She was behind the camper carrying Jim and behind her was Daryl, she could see his displeased face from a mile away but the woman didn't care, she couldn't let him kill Jim, the man wasn't dead and they weren't going to kill him Atlanta would have the answer Catalina just knew it.

The sudden stopping of the caravan threw Catalina off though and as she pulled up behind the camper there was already a sinking feeling in the pit of Catalina's stomach as she saw Rick get out of his truck to climb into the camper. What if it was too late already? Catalina could feel her chest begin to pound and her breathing became erratic the longer she sat in the truck with no word as to what was happening but before she could get out there was Daryl standing at her door tapping on the glass of her window signaling for Catalina to roll it down which she did, none too happily.

"What do you want?" The woman said angrily, she hadn't spoken or looked at Daryl since the entire incident had happened, she'd kept words with Rick short but as far as she was concerned Daryl would be getting a bullet to the brain way before Jim. Daryl for his part took her attitude in stride and leaned into her car, his forearm resting in her car and though she really didn't want to be anywhere near him right now, Catalina said nothing.

"You seem like a smart girl Spic, well for a Mexican." The man started and immediately Catalina began to close the window until Daryl began tapping on the glass and taking back his comment.

"Look! All I'm sayin' is, Jim's bit, Atlanta's a shot in the dark and what's the longest you seen one go before they turn?" Catalina said nothing but Daryl's words were sticking to her like gum in her hair and slowly as much as she hated to admit it the tears began to well in her eyes. Daryl saw this but said nothing and in fact kept pushing on. "Do ya wanna wait until the man's coming after your pretty ass?" And though she heard the backhanded compliment and though something about it made her want to laugh the gravity of the situation just didn't let her and instead Catalina took a deep breath, clearing her throat and reigning in her emotions and turned to face Daryl a scowl on her face.

"All I'm _sayin'_ is that you don't seem to have any issues killing an innocent man."

"I'd rather see the man go as a human than a geek, if you care about him so much why can't you see that?" Daryl said matter of fact, his patience with Catalina wearing thin and honestly Catalina knew that the redneck had a point but she couldn't prove it to him. For a long tense moment no one said a thing, Catalina stared straight ahead and Daryl stayed put and she could see the looks it was gathering from Lori and Carol, even Shane seemed to be interested in what it was that Daryl was doing leaning into Catalina's car so casually.

"You smell like road kill." Catalina muttered darkly as she made it a point to open her door, sending it crashing into Daryl who bent over trying to catch his breath.

"And you smell like a bad burrito I ate five months ago, so you've got no room to complain." Daryl barked back at Catalina who slammed the door to her truck shut before standing toe to toe with Daryl, only coming up to his chest but the woman didn't care for the height difference and sized Daryl up.

"What's your issue with me being a Spic, you redneck, honky, inbred bastard?" Daryl's ire was instant she could see his eyes darken and his nostrils flared, the man's jaw tightening and his fists following suit and none of this had the woman backing down. She had seen racism before and while Daryl might have said the words she could see that with him it wasn't so much race as much as it was a disdain for humanity itself. That being said, the woman didn't appreciate the nickname he'd appointed her or that he was still keeping up pretenses when there was no longer anyone around to show off for. "The shoe sucks when it's on you doesn't it?" Was all the woman said before pushing him out of her way and making her way over to the camper in time to see Rick stepping out a defeated look on his face that didn't bode well with Catalina.

"He, uh… He doesn't want to head into Atlanta." Rick's eyes bore into Catalina's and before anybody could say a word or stop her Catalina was in the camper, door slamming loudly and the woman didn't think twice before locking it and heading straight to Jim's bed.

"You bastard! You want _me_ to fight to stay alive but you don't even want to _try_ for Atlanta we're almost there! What's another 30 minutes?!" The woman yelled angrily at the bed ridden, fever soaked man and though he was surprised he didn't seem upset, in fact he merely nodded his head at her tirade and looked out the window for a long moment of silence making Catalina feel like an idiot.

"I know, you know, however deep down it may be, you know, there isn't any hope left for me. You though? Catalina you've got fight in you like I've never seen I know you want to live and I know you think there's something better waiting than this life. I don't want you to get your hopes up on a slim chance in hell in the CDC for all we know it was over run. My bones can't take this road anymore Catalina and I just want to see my family." The man said, the emotion heavy in his voice making Catalina crack and though she could hear the banging on the door the woman didn't budge, and instead sat at the corner of his bed, the tears beginning to fall softly from her eyes. "You were meant for something Catalina, I believe that and even if it's only to outhunt Daryl to keep his big mouth shut so be it. You're job isn't done, mine was to go crazy for a tick and that's done but I don't want you to be angry, at me or anybody. We all know that this is a very real possibility and honestly I'm not cut out for this world."

"And I am? Jim you're the only friend I have now." Catalina told the man sadly and was surprised to hear him let out a laugh, weak and slightly pained, but a laugh and it confused Catalina who tried not to smile at the man as he adjusted himself a little better on the bad.

"That's a crock o' shit if I've ever heard it. I'm only your friend because you talked to me, give the camp a chance they're real good people." Jim didn't fail to notice the roll of Catalina's eyes as she shook her head. "Believe it or not Catalina they are _good_ people they care about one another and if you let them I'm sure they will care about you, for God's sake Daryl's still stickin' around if he can get on their good side you've got nothin' to worry about." The man joked and though Catalina didn't want to, she laughed.

"So what are you saying? You want us to.." The prospect of killing Jim despite knowing what was waiting for him made Catalina's throat tighten up and all the woman could think was that she would be no better than Daryl Dixon who apparently had no qualms with taking care of problems like this and again the young woman was surprised to hear another bit of laughter from Jim's mouth.

"I'd never dream of asking _any_ of you to do that, as much talk as Daryl is I know he'd always have that on him, I just want to rest now Catalina, can you understand that?" Jim pleaded with the young Mexican woman and she finally nodded, slowly and very pained but she understood it, she really did and though she knew things would only be getting worse from here on out she had to figure Jim was right, until your job was done you were stuck, and she had to accept that.

"You remind me a lot of Mason." Catalina said with a shake of her head and a laugh that dared to sound bitter. "Every bit as selfless and heroic" But instead of smiling the woman couldn't help but be selfish, she needed Jim around, she needed someone to talk to, to laugh with and it wasn't fair that every person that she had cared about that she talked to was now gone or going.

Jim tried to call out to Catalina but by the time he had gotten her name out the woman was unlocking the door and blinded to the setting sun and the group practically ambushing her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jacqui was the first to cry out pushing past Catalina and up the stairs to tend to Jim, everybody it seemed had a million questions for her and all it was doing was working Catalina's nerves making her angrier and angrier with every word spoke.

"Let's face facts people, Jim isn't going to get any better, we don't even _know_ if the CDC is overrun we are wasting time and gasoline, so now isn't the time for melodramas and emotional women!" Shane finally broke out over everybody's rampant bickering his eyes instantly accusing the young Mexican woman who had just stepped off the RV and Catalina's eyes snapped to the man and before anyone got the chance to stop her she had reached out and slapped the man hard enough to leave an angry red mark on his cheek.

"How's that for melodramatic? You pig. Do whatever you guys want, I don't care, Jim doesn't care, what does it matter we're all going to die anyway, lets get a move on already." The woman said and though she hadn't wanted to break, though she was telling herself not to care as she got to her car leaving most of the group to their own plans the woman was surprised to find Dale turning her around before she could get into her truck and though Catalina had wanted nothing to do with anyone and thought Dale's overprotective nature was unwarranted his open arms and consoling silence were all that it took for the woman to accept the comfort he was offering.

Catalina fell into Dale's arms with little problems and immediately the past eight hours, the past two months, _everything_, finally broke down the woman who buried her face into Dale's chest and let her tears fall freely, Dale doing nothing but supporting the young woman and rubbing her back as her body shook with the force of her tears and her pain…

_"Catalina! Hey Catalina! Hold on! You know for a short chick you walk way too fast!" Catalina could hear him calling out to her and she could hear him closing in on her it was only a matter of time she had known that since he'd spotted her in the parking lot, the parking structure she had been so damn sure he would never find her in because it was out of the way and had been intended for the students that spent their time in the math buildings, obviously Mason was one determined little boy and though Catalina couldn't help but to feel somewhat flattered she also knew that with Mason she was in way over her head. "Hey there! Now I know ya heard me from way back there I've got that kinda voice that travels, now Miss Catalina don't ya know it's not very nice to leave someone talkin' to themselves?" And there it was. That southern drawl and charm, his gentleman articulate ways that had hit Catalina hard from the get go and she just didn't know if she had it in her to deny the man any longer as she neared her car._

_"Mason," Her voice sounded tired, like she wasn't willing to get into an argument and just wanted to be left alone but the sports medicine major was having none of it. "You've already met Alex, what more do you want?" It wasn't difficult to see that Catalina didn't have it in her to fight with Mason and it was only all to clear that Mason showed no signs of backing down from her._

_"Boy did I ever. I'm not one to judge anyone Catalina but I can't help but wonder why, no scratch that__** how**__, a girl like you could ever end up with a guy like him." And though Catalina knew he was being nice, though she knew that in reality he was paying her a compliment it ticked something in the woman to know that he was acting as though he knew her when in reality he knew nothing. He pursued her like it was a game, and she was willing to bet that for him it was, the first girl to say no to him and he wasn't about to have that, not Mr. All-American losing out to the Anti-American._

_"You don't know __**anything **__about me Mason, why I'm with him or who I am all you do know is that you saved me from a very unpleasant scenario and believe me I am grateful but you're chasing me and you know I'm taken and that's leaving me with a bitter taste in my mouth because you're either really obsessed or you're kind of a douche." The woman said with little hesitation as she opened the door to her car and throwing her things in the passenger seat. "Me and you would never work out though, you know nothing about me and trust me if you did, you'd be running for the hills, so for now I think it's best we just leave it as is. Thank you again but… No thank you." There was no haughtiness to Catalina's voice maybe a trace of sadness that she couldn't keep any sort of friend for fear that Alex would start airing out her dirty laundry. The woman was getting ready to close her door only to find Mason had grabbed the door and prevented her from doing so, for once he wasn't smiling, wasn't even pleased as a matter of fact he looked downright angry at Catalina._

_"You sure hold yourself in high regard Catalina." And that only made the young woman laugh sardonically as she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat waiting for Mason to get on with it already. "Just what makes you think that I wanted anything more then to be your friend?" _

_"Really?" She looked at the man incredulously but he didn't let her get much out aside from that._

_"I __**want**__to be your friend Catalina, I don't know what it is you think you know about me but I can tell you your dead wrong. If you want to be with someone like __**Alex**__ far be it from me to stop you but don't go and try and act like you know what I'm about because frankly you don't know jack." Catalina's only answer was another laugh, short and angry before she grabbed her car door and slammed it shut, Mason banging on the window once before she peeled out of the empty parking structure the only thing she left for Mason, the sound of her screeching tires…_

The camp had made the decision to wait until morning to deal with everything, they would have been heading into the city after dark and that was something everyone agreed would have been a bad idea. Catalina had volunteered herself to take the first watch of the night and had been on top of the RV before anybody had had the chance to say otherwise. In the dark, by herself Catalina let the night take her over, she didn't think about Jim or Daryl, Mason and his family didn't cross her mind, the woman just _was. _Jim's cries and shouts of pain had long ago subsides, only the occasion skin crawling groan could be heard from the RV's open windows and Catalina had to ask herself time and again if the man had taken the change but the lack of screaming and running had been enough of a comfort for her.

The night air was thick and humid and the camp had taken to sleeping in their cars with the windows down doing their best to keep the heat from getting to them. Catalina had offered Carol and her daughter the bed of her truck to keep them all from being to cramped and the woman took the offer graciously. From her perch Catalina could see all the cars and her eyes scanned the abandoned road but nothing came up. The city was still too far for them to see but they would no doubt be there before sun down tomorrow. Catalina was glad for the time alone, away from the camp. She hadn't spoken to Shane since she'd finally been able to slap some sense into him and though Rick had asked her to join them for dinner the woman refused and instead insisted on taking up the watch. The camp had been settled for a few hours now and though there was the occasional groan from Jim the night was silent.

Well it had been.

Catalina felt the thuds of someone coming up to join her and immediately the woman's face was void of emotion once again, until she saw the head of none other than Daryl Dixon popping up and returning the scowl that she had tossed his way.

"Git yer ass to sleep I'm taking over the watch." Was all he said as she stood from her spot though blocked it from the man.

"I can handle this watch fine all by myself I'm as fresh as a god damn daisy thank you very much." The woman huffed as she noticed Daryl wasn't budging and instead moved closer towards her.

"Why you gotta be so damn stubborn woman? Go git yer ass some sleep, what good is a watch if the bitch falls asleep cause she's a damn hard head?" Daryl sniped back making the woman narrow her eyes at him as he made it a point to walk around her and walk the length of the RV his eyes glued to the road leaving Catalina to her own devices but the woman had other plans.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving." And Daryl said nothing but shook his head in annoyance as he watched the woman take the other end of the RV facing the woods and mimicked his walking. Letting out an audible growl of annoyance the man braced himself for the long night waiting for him.

The two were silent for what felt like hours but was in all reality only five minutes at most before Daryl heard Catalina snicker softly to herself.

"What the fuck so funny 'bout the end of the world Spic?" He bit out already tired of having her constant presence around him.

"You" The woman said smartly grinning at the man's instant ire as he started to approach her but before anything else could be done the woman had turned and walked away from him, leaving Daryl even angrier and confused. "Just because you walked in on me showering once doesn't mean you get a free look at my ass any time you want."

"What the fu-"The man started to get worked up at everything Catalina was saying but was once again effectively shut off by her reply.

"But it is nice to know that _someone_ still appreciates it." The woman said and Daryl could hear the amusement in her voice as her walking slowed into what the man could only call a hooker walk but his eyes were immediately drawn exactly to where she had accused him of looking and Catalina turned only enough to catch Daryl licking his lips, a dark look in his eyes as she let out a small laugh and continued her torment.

A _long_ damn night

_The semester was over and Catalina couldn't have been any more glad for the arrival of the summer break, a chance to just focus on her artwork, no classes, no grades, just creativity. Alexandre had slowly left her to her own devices when he began to realize that for the woman life had progressed to something other than his parties and his music. It had gone from crashing at her house, to asking for money, to calling for the occasional ride and now… He was gone. It had been three months since she'd last heard from the man but that was perfectly fine by Catalina who had for the first time in many long months had agreed to head into Atlanta for some much needed R&R with her friends. _

_The night had fast approached the young Mexican woman and she had just finished getting ready. Catalina had left her wild tendrils to their own devices, the tight small ringlets falling as they pleased midway down her back as she slipped into a form fitting red dress, the back was cut low but the shredded material covered her back modestly enough. The dress fit her like a glove and though normally Catalina wasn't one to dress promiscuously or really go out, after the year she'd had and going through it without breaking even once, the woman felt she could treat herself._

_A pair of black mile high stilettos were waiting for the woman by her door as she put on the final touches of her light make up job, everything about her was simple for the most part and even Catalina had to admit that she looked good and she was ready to dance the night away with her friends who were now honking for her outside, with a final grin the woman turned off the lights to her studio and quickly slipped into her heels before bounding outside to the cat calls and wolf whistles from her friends as she slipped into the Volkswagen Bug that her friend was driving and as they drove straight towards Atlanta Catalina couldn't help but let her stress fly out the window as she forgot everything that had happened that year and let herself just be as the radio was playing out the hottest summer hit and all her friends sang along happily, making the woman laugh._

_Once they reached the club it was easy to tell that all eyes had landed on the group of fresh faced women who were heading straight to the dance floor not caring for the group of outsiders that were trying to interrupt their time together. The group of women had slowly become her leaning post, her shelter from the world when everything became too much and she felt like she couldn't breathe. They were what she had been missing in Arizona and she couldn't have been more grateful for finding them here in Georgia. _

_The hours flew away for the group and some of the girls had finally taken a break and headed for the bar, one had danced off with a reasonably attractive man and that left Catalina and Chance, they were still dancing and laughing about one thing or the other brushing off one guy or the other and completely fixed to the music that filled the club. _

_"So Alex hasn't called?" Her friend asked suddenly making Catalina look at the girl suspiciously and shake her head._

_"He isn't behind me right?" The woman said with a grin at the thought of Alexandre ever heading into a place like this._

_"Just curious" The woman said with a grin as they kept dancing all the while Catalina eyeing her mischievous friend wearily. She knew the woman hated Alexandre so why he had been brought up was well beyond Catalina and before she could think much about anything else there was a tapping on her shoulder, gentle but insisting enough to warrant her attention as she turned around and was met face to face with someone she hadn't expected to hear from ever again. _

_Catalina was sure she was gaping like a fish out of water and suddenly she could hear her friend screaming about a vodka break leaving the woman with none other than Mason Shaw. Dressed to the T in a simple pressed white tee shirt and dark wash denim blue jeans, the woman felt the temperature rise dramatically as her eyes finally locked on the baby blues._

_Mason didn't look angry, especially after their last encounter she'd expected him to call her a conceited bitch and walk away but in fact he was smirking at the girl, his eyes trying to focus on her face but tempted to rove her body if only just for a second. _

_The pair was being pushed off the dance floor and before Catalina could think, Mason had her hand and was wrapping it around his waist while his other hand mimicked the action around her smaller waist, his hand resting on the swell of her hip. Instantly Catalina's eyes headed to the bar as if asking for rescue but all she saw was Chance ordering herself a vodka and cranberry and waving at Catalina to just go with it. _

_Mason had noticed all of this and for the most part smiled before speaking next to her ear._

_"I promise I don't bite." Making Catalina narrow her eyes at him at the pick up line as she asked the man with no tone of amusement_

_"You mean unless I ask you too?" _

_"Nope, it's never safe, you might have rabies." The man said with a grin and though Catalina wanted to take offence, the woman shook her had and pressed herself tighter against Mason, surprising the hell out of the man as she beckoned him closer to her and when he was close enough to her she finally told the man._

_"Anything I have you'd be lucky to get." And there was that infectious laugh and that great smile as he shook his head and finally the mood around them lightened up into something playful._

_"I guess you're right." Mason said with a laugh as Catalina let go of Mason putting enough space between them to let the pair actually dance and Mason couldn't help but notice that every time he tried to pull her in Catalina managed to dance around it and though it was frustrating it just made the man's resolve strengthen because at the end of the day, women like her didn't come along often and he had never been known for backing down from anything._

The rest of the night had gone without incident for Catalina and Daryl, she'd finally gone down to her truck for a few hours of sleep just before dawn leaving Daryl a relieved, _frustrated_, mess. Ever since the Spic had hit the SAP button it was one thing after the other, first she'd given him a brand spankin' new set of arrows, then she'd wanted to blow his brains out for threatening Jim because he was being a realist and then she'd spent half of the night shaking her ass at him because he'd managed to tell her that he didn't mind staring at it every now and again. He understood women were complicated it was why he never really bothered with the lot, unless he was drunk and getting a guaranteed hassle free night, _this_ one though. Daryl didn't know what way she was going, first she was going left before making a hard right and out of nowhere throwing a few u-turns it was enough to make Daryl question his sanity.

They hadn't said much of anything to one another the rest of the night, but it was like clockwork that whenever Daryl turned around he was met with Catalina's swaying hips and everything there of. It was a dirty game she was playing because he knew well enough that she thought she was too good for him and he wasn't going to lie had this been one year earlier despite her wetback heritage he knew she'd never given him and his dirty clothes a second glance, not that he cared, Daryl just didn't feel like getting played around with. Catalina was better suited for someone like Shane who would take charge and give a shit, Daryl just didn't have it in him, he hunted for himself and if it so happened that he'd caught enough to share then he would because it would be better then letting the damn animal go to waste he had a hard enough time watching out for himself to add silly emotions and some bitch into it.

Daryl didn't make his way down until breakfast the next day, each one offered a canned fruit to help ease the ache in their stomach's, Daryl refused the food though, it was better for one of the kids to eat, he could catch himself some lunch later but for now his stomach was fine he'd gone through worse to start hoarding the food from 10 year olds during the apocalypse, Daryl liked to think he had more dignity and self respect than that. He'd noticed Catalina hadn't joined the camp and that Jacqui had left Jim's bedside which led the man to believe she'd somehow managed to convince the black woman to leave her alone with Jim and leave the woman appeased that she wouldn't try kidnapping the man and it certainly had him wondering what the hell it was going through the woman's mind _now._

"Are you sure you don't want some peaches?" Catalina asked Jim from her spot on the stool next to his bedside, the man had grown practically blue with the chills yet the sweat was soaking through his pillow as he adamantly refused her offer and merely continued to look out the window, the sun shining through the windows.

"I know what I want to do." Catalina said nothing to him, her long, drawn out night and restless bout of sleep had taken all the fight out of her and though she wanted to hear that he would go to Atlanta she knew that just wasn't the case and nodded her head, indicating for the man to continue, a silent promise to keep calm and accept whatever it was he wanted to do. Jim took her silence as a deal and looked at the young woman for a second before turning around to look out the window, bathing in the sun's glow and for a moment there was silence. Catalina didn't speak, merely observed the man's action with little more thann

s action with little more that curiosity as he finally opened his eyes once more and turned to look at the young Mexican that had easily worked her way through his walls.

"Do I really need to tell you?" Jim asked the woman and he felt some remorse in watching her deep brown eyes instantly water as she shook her head and left her half eaten canned fruit on the nightstand besides Jim's bed and turned to leave the man, she could accept the fact that he had run his course but that didn't mean that Catalina had to accept that he would willingly leave.

"I'm going to go grab Rick." Catalina said hoarsely, a small choked sob the only other telling tale as she called the group's makeshift leader into the RV but prevented him from heading into the room with Jim.

"What's wrong Catalina? Did he?" She could see the man was having troubles even processing the thought but the woman quickly eased him of that worry and merely looked up at the man somewhat distant as she tried her best to force back the tears.

"He… I think you should talk to him." It was all the woman had the courage to say before she left out of the camper, leaving Rick to Jim while she made her way over to her truck in need of a minute to her self to pull herself together before she had another meltdown.

In the sanctity of her truck Catalina let the tears fall once again, no where near what had happened yesterday but there was still pain in having to lose her friend, a man she had only just met but couldn't help but to feel attached to. They'd known the same pain, they'd fought this long and hard and Catalina just couldn't understand why it was that _he_ of all people had to be taken away from her. She wanted to wallow in self misery and pity but it seemed that the fates had other plans for her because no sooner had she been letting her pain out had a rapping at her window instantly halted her actions and the figure waiting there was enough to make the woman forget her pain.

"What the hell do you want?" Catalina asked through a crack in the window which only made the former police offer smirk, a damn knowing, shit eating smirk that made the woman want to just punch Shane square in the jaw.

"There ain't no need for all this viciousness now is there? I mean if memory serves me right you are the one that spit in _all_ our faces, or am I mistaken? Suddenly after a day of talking to Jim you're the best of friends? Now Miss Catalina I just don't think that makes much sense, now how about you stop making a spectacle of yourself as some of the camp is really startin' to worry."

"Oh officer, your worry really touches me. Listen Shane, I could care less what you or this camp thinks of me, if you rather I leave I _will_ just say the word and me and my crossbow will gladly make our way west, I've got nothing here so how about you test my patience officer?" Catalina spat out venomously, all thoughts of Jim pushed aside as she and Shane stared one another down, the fire in their eyes scolding and it wasn't difficult to tell that whatever there was between them wouldn't be squashed anytime soon. Nothing more was said though because before Shane got the chance to open his mouth one more time a third member was introducing themselves into the conversation.

"Shane?" Rick called breaking the silent stare down between his best friend and the young woman who was still sitting in her car, a trail of tears drying on her tanned skin. "Should I come back in a few minutes?" He asked unsure of what exactly was happening between Shane and Catalina and not exactly wanting to get in the middle of what could have been a lover's spat.

"Not at all Rick what's up?" Shane said after one more dark glare at Catalina who had to control herself to keep herself from flipping the man off in front of Rick who called his friend over after a somber glance at Catalina who managed to hear something about helping Jim and suddenly Shane was no longer important as Catalina did her best not to let her lip quiver or her eyes flood with tears again.

Catalina was thankful for the fact that Carol had offered to drive her truck, Sophia nestled safely between the both of them quietly singing the song that softly played from the stereo, a welcomed distraction from the pain in Catalina's heart after having left Jim to his devices, she wanted to be angry at Rick and at Jim, she wanted to hate them all but the logic in her mind only reminded her that in _this_ world miracles were but a fantasy that you believed in at your own risk.

"Your voice is very pretty Sophia." Catalina remarked warmly to the timid girl who tried to smile but scooted closer to her mother making both women smile as Carol cast an almost apologetic look towards Catalina.

"She's very shy, before this all happened, her father kept us both very close by, we're not used to many people… Or people being nice… But that's over now, this world might have gone to hell in a hand basket but a part of me can't help but feel happier than I have for a while… Does that make me a bad person?" She asked Catalina, a look of confusion crossed her tired features, Sophia once again lost to the music in the comfort of her mother's side, her eyes drooping slightly as they carried their venture on towards Atlanta.

Catalina didn't know what to answer, it was only obvious that Carol and Sophia had both been enduring hell on earth for years before the walkers ran wild but Catalina couldn't say she felt her pain, couldn't' say that she understood. Before this all happened, she was in love, she had found her soulmate, had a good job and was the happiest she'd ever been and in a matter of days it had been taken from her, her boyfriend, her family, her life, her pets even, all gone to shit because of some disease no one could figure out. She felt bad for Carol sure but she'd never in a million years say that what happened was positive.

Taking her silence as a sign that she was wrong Carol shook off the conversation as mere crazy talk.

"You know just forget I said anything, this is a horrible way to live I know."

"We all have the right to happiness and if you can find it now of all times… Cling to it, keep your daughter close and pray that God remembers us all soon." Was all Catalina said to Carol her eyes glued to the outside scenery passing by, Atlanta was no more than a few minutes away and with dusk chasing quickly, Catalina only hoped that they would be able to find some sort of shelter before nightfall because if not then they'd all be joining Jim in the trees soon enough.

For a moment nothing was said, music softly played and Sophia still clung to her mother like a lifeline softening something in Catalina's heart as she smiled warmly at the girl.

"She's a very beautiful girl Carol it's good to see you're not alone."

"Neither are you Catalina." The woman said with a smile as she softly ran her hand over her daughter's hair smoothing it over the girl's smooth and pale skin. Catalina didn't say anything, her smile waned only softly as she looked out the window noticing more and more walkers, hoping that Sophia wouldn't see them just yet and just stay in her safe bubble, if only a few more minutes.

"I mean it you know, there are no hard feelings, we all cope different, I understand, believe me I do and I know Lori and Dale feel the same way. Not to mention…" The woman stopped for a second to laugh softly to herself peaking Catalina's interest as she eyed Carol somewhat wearily.

"What's so funny?" She asked almost afraid to hear the response.

"Nothing at all, I was just going to say Daryl really seems to have taken to you." At this Catalina couldn't help but to roll her eyes and scoff, Daryl? The jackass trailing behind her truck in that beat up torn down gas guzzling waste of space truck? He spent more time insulting her heritage than she'd care to admit, he was not only dirty but crass and when he wasn't busy wasting his breath on her skin color it was gender whatever the hell Carol thought was there, she was pretty _off_ point on that.

"I don't think you see things clearly Carol, we _tolerate_ each other and he isn't half bad at hunting which is why I let him tag along, other then that, if he weren't around, I wouldn't mind." Catalina didn't hate Daryl, he annoyed her more than anything really and after teasing him last night like she had, she couldn't help but to admit that talking to him could really be amusing but to think that they got along? Catalina could laugh at the notion. Carol couldn't help but to laugh a little louder now as she sent a knowing look at Catalina.

"Well maybe you're right but he seemed pretty worried about you when we left Jim."

Oh…Yeah.

Catalina could feel her face warm up and the woman couldn't have been more grateful for the RV stopping because she really didn't want to have to talk about that memory, Daryl was still a jackass and she still didn't like him and Carol was still wrong about everything she was thinking.

"Looks like we're here, Sophia I want you to do something for me OK?" The little girl nodded, her fear had spiked, everyone knew that this was dangerous, even the children, everyone knew that just one slip up would mean something bad for everybody, Carol's earlier light mood had quickly sobered up as the air in truck was now filled with anxious energy, nerves riding on edge as she leaned down to the young girl trying her best not to be too serious or chiding, she wanted to the girl to listen but not to be so afraid she'd trip over one thing because she was too busy paying attention to the other thing.

"I want you to stay behind me and in front of your mommy, can you do that? Can you make sure you keep your eyes open and be as quiet as an itty bitty mouse?" She knew Sophia was young, maybe not young enough for words like itty bitty but if she was silly maybe the terror wouldn't be so bad. Sophia merely nodded a small smile on her face and Catalina couldn't help but grin.

"Atta girl, and maybe one day if your mom lets you I'll take you out hunting and you can show Carl just how much better girls are."

"Just like you show Daryl?" The girl asked.

"Exactly! Now let's get going its getting dark so we have to be _extra_ careful." Sophia once again nodded and when Catalina looked up at Carol the silent thank you that was mouthed to the young woman was met only with a soft nod and smile. After a deep breath Catalina opened her door, waiting for Carol and Sophia to follow pursuit. It wasn't that she felt obligated to watch after the widow and her young child but if they had been kind enough to keep her company through Jim's ordeal then she would do this for them besides if she was the one with the weapons exactly how did she expect Carol to defend her daughter if something did happen?

The women all met up with the rest of the group in front of the RV, but the noise had already roused the attention of the surrounding walkers so it was only after a quick pep talk and of course some arguing on Shane's part that the group finally set off on their last hope. Catalina made sure to avoid the walkers littered across the floor she didn't want to risk a damn thing not with Sophia and Carol behind her so closely. Daryl had trailed behind and she could hear the sound of a few walkers falling to the floor and she only hoped that either of them didn't run out of arrows before the run was through.

The doors to the CDC were bolted down and Catalina couldn't keep the look of shock off her face, what the hell were they going to do now? Where would they go? What were they going to do? She hated to admit it but Shane had been right and Rick had led them straight into a death trap, where they would be able to go Catalina had no clue but Sophia was no longer holding up the brave front and was once again clinging to her mother like a life support. They needed to make a run now while a pathway could still be made to the car but Rick seemed to have other plans.

He was going to get them all killed, they were all dead. All of this fighting, losing the people she loved, all of it was for this? To die in front of a false beacon of hope; Catalina felt sick she didn't know what to do, some of the group was starting to run but her feet felt like lead weights she couldn't move, she felt Sophia's soft but urging tug on her hand to move but try as she might Catalina couldn't get her feet to move.

"Spic!" She heard the same annoying gruff voice call to her before tugging her roughly. "Move yer ass! How many times we gotta tell ya?" His words were falling on deaf ears a part of her was tired of fighting and a part of her was so scared she couldn't move while a small part of her was trying to convince her to fight and run but all she could do was stare at Daryl like a deer caught in headlights.

The blinding light that came from the CDC was like a godsend, a mirage, a damn miracle and before she could think any further she felt a large calloused hand taking grip of her arm and tugging her roughly and Catalina couldn't be angry at Daryl because she had been the one to choke at the moment she was needed most. The woman said nothing through the strange doctor's interrogation and warning of not getting back out, pretended not to notice Daryl's grip still on her arm or Sophia softly grasping her hand, squeezing it for reassurance. Instead she followed the group on the walk to the elevator, everything in her numb and at this point dying in an elevator though it felt like a minute reality felt like the next possible step since being out of the line of fire for biters was no longer an issue.

Everything felt like a dream the further underground they went and Catalina was only mildly aware of the fact that Daryl was no longer holding onto her but that Sophia's hand was still nestled comfortably with hers and her mother's. It gave Catalina a distraction, she felt insanely guilt that she had let down the young girl but Sophia either didn't notice or didn't care because when the elevator door opened she trudged along taking Catalina with her leaving Daryl in the back as they went through the hall and into a main area where everyone was surprised by the lack of doctor's and researchers but Catalina could only find it in her to let the others take lead for a second.

She wasn't entirely sure what had happened in the back, for a moment Catalina's will to leave was left on the back burner and it had almost cost her, her life and she had no doubt let Sophia and Carol down when she had promised herself she'd watch over them. Catalina was angry at herself and it was easy to tell that as Sophia continued to tug her along that she was only going through the motions trying to find a way to apologize.

It was while they were all having their blood tested for the virus and Carol had left Sophia to Catalina for a moment that the young girl finally looked up at Catalina, hands still clasped together.

"Are you scared of needles?" She asked innocently watching as her mother feigned the brave front of having blood drawn from her. Catalina could only shrug and smile half heartedly.

"It's just a little pinch and then you're done, my mama always used to tell me to look away so I wouldn't feel it. I always did, but I like to think it hurt a little less… I'm sorry Sophia."

"For what?" The freckle faced girl asked with surprise as she rested her head on Catalina's shoulder.

"I dropped the ball I got scared and really let you and your mommy down."

"No you didn't. You kept us safe and when you couldn't Daryl did, he likes to act scary but I don't think he's all that bad, I saw him give your cats a mouse one time, he doesn't know I saw but I did. I think he liked them and can I tell you a secret?" Catalina couldn't help but laugh and nod, her sudden somber mood replaced by the good spirit of forgiveness that this little girl simply seeped in.

"Anything."

"I think he has a crush on you." And immediately Catalina couldn't help but laugh out loud earning her more than one look from her less compassionate camp members but the woman didn't actually care.

"I don't think so."

"I do, don't you remember? If he hits you and teases you and calls you names then _duh_ he has to like you. Plus he saved you, just like the prince always rescues the princess and they live happily ever after." Catalina felt her throat close up at the thought of a sweet prince but she merely grinned and brought Sophia's small hand up to her lips.

"I think this princess is more worried about dinner than a prince, let's go get something to eat, I bet you're real tired of all that squirrel." And the girl couldn't help but to laugh and nod as they were joined by Carol a warm smile on her face.

"Now what's so funny?"

"Just a little story telling, let's go get some food." Catalina urged, finally sending Sophia along ahead with her mother but not before casting a mischievous wink at the girl who giggled and hurried to keep up with her mother.

Dinner had been marvelous freeze dried food yes, but actual food nonetheless. Catalina couldn't believe how much she'd missed instant mashed potatoes but damn had she missed them. Everyone had worked their way through their second plate already and the adult were all working on their fourth bottle of wine, Daryl instantly snatching his own but even he had gathered into the good times and was laughing, occasionally casting a look at Catalina that she'd return though not exactly sure what the hell was going on between them at the moment but with the amount of wine in her veins it was only going to end up in one place… But she'd control herself, because Daryl was much too good for a dirty _spic._

It seemed that Shane though was on the mission to thoroughly ruin everyone's evening, like a dog with a bone; unrelenting. He continued on Dr. Jenner until the man told them everything. Of the suicides and the abandonment of how he'd wanted to stay on board as long as he could and was now simply stuck, it had been enough to make everyone full as they were finally led to the rooms, Catalina picking the one beside Carol and Sophia, not surprised to find that Daryl had chosen a room that was furthest away from the group. The rest of them had littered about instantly claiming their spots until the mention of hot shower and instantly the ears perked up and everyone, even Daryl, was rushing off to find a vacant stall…

One hot shower and half a bottle of wine later, Catalina laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling, her hair felt soft to the touch once again and the old football jersey she was wearing was sliding up pooling at her thighs leaving her thighs bared to the cool air conditioned room. Legs silky smooth from the fresh shave, everything about her felt new and refreshed and the alcohol in her blood made everything feel so damn good. She had seen the lights go out long ago, all but one, she knew who's it was and the woman could care less about what would happen tomorrow. With one final drink from the bottle of sweet asti wine the woman closed the door to her room and quietly padded through to the end of the hall where the light shone through.

The door was open just a crack and the light flood through into the hall from there but there was no noise? Her stomach was tied in knots, she should leave, she was being an idiot, a drunken, horny idiot acting like some man in a bar trying to find a warm body to lie with. What if he was asleep? Well then she'd just walk her way back to her bed drink until she blacked out and hopefully never remember what she just did… Or she could sneak into his bed and give him the wake up call of a life time… The thought was tempting.

She pushed the door open softly to find him in a recliner, leaning back a bottle of red wine in his hand a look of surprise on his face when he saw a half naked Catalina with hair as wild as the wind leaning against his doorway, her face flushed with liquor and a look in her eyes he hadn't seen in her before.

"Ya lost little lamb?" His voice was gruff, deep and it flowed right through Catalina and straight down to the pit of her stomach sending chills everywhere they dared to venture.

"Looking for a big bad wolf actually any idea where one might be?" The woman smirked, making her way into the bedroom, making sure to close and lock the door feeling a sense of power in the way she could see Daryl's grip on the bottle tighten as he lifted the bottle up to his lips before answering with the same rough voice.

"I don't think that's a smart idea."

"And I think that you should leave the thinking to me." It had felt like the longest walk of her life but she'd finally reached the man that had been on her mind, good, or bad, since she'd met him. Daryl finally left the bottle on the table besides his recliner before bringing it up to Catalina's thigh soaking in the feel of her soft skin, watching it break out in goosebumps as his hand disappeared underneath the jersey and grabbed a hold of her supple hips, the sound that escaped her lips and the roll of her eyes stroking the man's ego as he roughly pulled her onto his lap met with her soft fragrance and slight weight pressed against him dangerously.

"If I did that we'd all be dead by now so how about you just shut your trap and I'll put that mouth to work on something better." Catalina's only response was to grind roughly against Daryl, the rough material of his jeans causing a delicious friction for the woman who let out a low groan when she felt Daryl's hands making their way up the jersey playing with the hem of her panties up her small waist stopping just below her breasts making teasing circles beneath her bare flesh making the woman practically cry in frustration. "Is this how you treat all the guys you hate?" The man asked with a smirk and God Catalina just wanted to shut him up and move on already. Be it the alcohol, her attraction to the man, or the fact that they were all just waiting around to die but damn it this woman wasn't going to die without having shut the man up.

With no warning, Catalina's mouth crashed into Daryl's freezing him for the moment before he took hold of her face, deepening the kiss with no remorse as she ground herself against him, the noises she was making sending Daryl to the stars as she made her way down his mouth to his neck, her teeth grazing a trail to the man's pulse point before attacking the area and suddenly it was his turn to make incoherent noises as Catalina continued her assault of his neck and chest, tugging at the wife beater he wore as she continued to grind against the man who finally seemed to have had enough and took back control by firmly grabbing onto the young woman's ass and holding her against him stilling her moves until he let her.

"Take it off." He ordered the woman his eyes glued to her chest and it wasn't left to question who it was that would be taking the lead tonight as Catalina obediently, albeit _slowly_ lifted the jersey over her head exposing bit by bit of her soft honeyed skin to Daryl who couldn't help but to buck up into the woman as she took her excruciating time to reveal her naked form to him. When the shirt was gone Catalina was surprised to see Daryl soaking in the moment instead of taking charge once again. Instead his eyes hungrily grazed every bit of her body, his tongue darting out between his lips every time her chest heaved up with a heavy breath. He'd seen his fair share of women but damn Catalina was a prime example of the female form even with the black hipsters that were covering her most precious areas, everything about her was something that he wanted to take over and watch her come until she cried, something he'd do his best to make happen tonight after all when would he have another half naked woman throwing herself at him?

Lifting his arms for a second he was glad to see that Catalina had gotten the hint as she wasted no time in drawing up the material of his flimsy shirt by no means taking her time as she eagerly revealed the man's body to her greedy eyes, not surprised to find that unlike her seemingly flawless skin, his was littered in scars and crappy tattoos. Her hands delicately ran along a nasty scar that had healed white right across his chest and though he was uncomfortable Daryl did nothing and was surprised when he felt her lips brush against the scar with a story he wasn't so willing to tell. She continued the action on down his body, her legs sliding off Daryl and until she rested in between his legs, kneeled before the man, her lips trailing down to his stomach, the soft sentiment suddenly a carnal gesture as her lips were met with the heavy material of his pants and back was the sultry Latina in charge of the situation as she with no remorse took over and nimbly undid the belt and zipper holding up his pants wasting no time in sliding them and his boxers down to his ankles biting her lips at the prize waiting for her.

He was thick, and his length was nothing to be laughed at and her brief standstill told Daryl as such as he smirked and bucked up before speaking to the woman.

"It ain't gone bite back… Maybe." The woman huffed silently at the man before wrapping her lips around the tip with no hesitance pleased to feel Daryl buck up against her lips slightly a low moan escaping his lips as his fingers wrapped into her tight tendrils. "Shit." The only word he continually muttered as Catalina took him deeper into her mouth, low moans escaping her throat as she felt his other hand slide down to pinch her nipples. She could feel when Daryl was close, he tensed up and tightened in her mouth but before she could finish she found herself lifted back on to his lap and with no warning her panties were shoved to the side and Catalina found herself filled to the brim with redneck.

The woman bit her lip to keep from screaming but threw her head back, a low growl escaping her as she rode Daryl shamelessly. One hand fell into his hair, pulling tightly trying her best to remember that no matter how private the room, the walls were thin and she didn't want to have anyone walk into an eyeful. Daryl for his part simply watched the Mexican woman who swallowed her moans with every bit of force she had and he couldn't help but let his ego swell knowing that it was _him_ that she had crawled to and _him_ that was making her buck wildly trying to get as much of him as she could. With one hand gripped tightly on the swell of her hip Daryl trailed his free hand over the woman's shaking thighs, his feather touches sending the woman into a frenzy of low moans as she tried her best not to be loud making Daryl laugh as his fingers deftly found the tense bundle of nerves between her legs and he mercilessly began to tease the woman, his fingers drawing rapid circles firmly against her clit and before the woman could react she let out a sharp moan of surprise that threw even Daryl off as he found her lips once again pressed against his as she continued to buck against him wildly swallowing her moans and Daryl found that the noises she was making was quickly sending him off the edge.

Her eyes were wild, dark, and filled with nothing more than wanton need and he didn't care who you were when a woman gave you that look, your ego was definitely stroked… As well as a few other choice parts, without warning Daryl picked himself and Catalina up roughly from the couch and the sudden movement created a delicious friction in Catalina that almost broke the woman who let out another uncaught moan only to find Daryl's hand over her mouth.

"Keep quiet bitch, unless you want your little cop boyfriend to find you." Daryl saw the instant ire in her eyes as he dropped her carelessly in the bed and if he would have given her the chance, Catalina would have stormed off but the look in his eyes stopped her dead in her tracks and she had to make a mental note, _not_ to rub her legs together in want and anxious need for the man she had tried her best to never let get under her skin.

Catalina wanted not to be so affected by this man but even as he insulted and angered her, Catalina couldn't help but to give into Daryl when he gripped her legs and opened them roughly to accommodate himself, and when he yanked her up to meet him Catalina's anger was pushed to the side by a surge of lust and as Daryl ground himself against her the friction of skin on skin had Catalina on the brink of insanity as she tried to reach between them and pick up where they left off only to find Daryl's hand on her wrist yanking her hand away and pulling away from Catalina making the woman groan in frustration and need.

It was when she saw him kneel before the twin mattress that she felt her throat tighten at the look in his eyes as he spread her legs wider giving the man an entirely indecent view of _all_ of her. Daryl had always been told by his brother that no _real_ man would ever get on his knees for a woman, no matter what. Real men didn't taste a woman the way women "loved" to eat dick, real class act the man was and though the memories of his brother caused a pang in his heart for a split second and though Daryl had never had much experience with this act he couldn't deny that every part of Catalina was an addiction and he wanted to make sure that even if this never happened again, when she was alone in her truck and when she thought she was safe for five minutes her mind would go to him, To these moments, to her fists clenched against the mattress her mind focused on nothing but his breath on her quivering thighs.

"Shit." He could hear her soft, breathy reiterations of the word as his lips ghosted against her thighs, his rough hands held an unrelenting grip on her hips as she was dragged off the bed to his waiting lips. Daryl couldn't say he had a preference for doing these sorts of things of that he was any good at it but he couldn't help but to want to make sure Catalina had been thoroughly claimed by the man she couldn't even stand to speak to. Daryl memorized every small hitch in her breath and every cry that Catalina tried to keep in as his scruffy face licked and nipped a rough trail up the inside of her thighs and though it hurt like hell Daryl let out a chuckle when the young woman wound her hand tight into his hair practically shoving him face first into her womanhood.

For a moment Daryl did nothing, his hot breath against her driving Catalina to insanity as his calloused hands smoothed a trail up and down her silky dusky thighs and as she tried not to buck against him the woman couldn't help but to relent against him.

"Please," She begged shamelessly, her back arching off the bed when she felt Daryl's lips ghosting just so damn close but just not close enough.

"Please what, Spic?" Daryl smirked and he knew he had her when instead of getting angry, instead of slapping him and storming out she continued to squirm on his bed in unfulfilled need and answered him with no argument.

"Fuck me." The woman pleaded with Daryl, her breath no stronger than a breathy whisper and it was those words, those shameless words of need that drove the man to forget his teasing games as he finally listened to his primal instincts to take and claim, and do just what it was Catalina wanted of him.

He gave her slit a long, slow lick, pressed firmly against her and Catalina became undone almost instantly by the sole action, his tongue worked marvels against her, and once again she was thrashing on the bed, the hand wound in Daryl's hair pulling tightly as she used her other hand to find a pillow to bite on trying to hide the moans of ecstasy that Daryl was milking out of her with little effort.

Daryl couldn't say that he had ever enjoyed going down on a woman, some of it because of his brother some of it because he thought it was unclean and mostly because he just didn't see the point in drawing out the damn thing, preferring to get it over and done with but with Catalina Daryl couldn't lie. The way he had to pin her down the way his tongue flipping up against her clit would set her off or the way his fingers gripped the dips of her hips like a vise, everything about her was primal, was fierce, was needed. It wasn't until he felt her thighs shaking and the rough pull of his hair, Catalina's sign that she wanted him close to her again did Daryl finally relent his attack on the woman as she without thinking brought his lips down on hers and the act of tasting herself on his lips made the woman grind against Daryl who bit her lip in warning.

"Fuck me." She ordered the man once again, her voice was soft but the look in her eyes left little room for argument, not that Daryl would have anyway and in one swift motion the two were joined again, lips locked to keep their moans quiet as Catalina wrapped herself tightly around Daryl wanting him as close to her as could be, wanting every inch of her skin to be covered by the infuriating man currently above her.

Their pace was frantic and the room was filled with the hot air of sex and their low moans as well as the occasion shush from one or the other, when Daryl found himself on the brink he suddenly released his grip on Catalina only to grip her knees and spread her legs wider giving him deeper access to the woman who was writhing uncontrollably against him.

"Oh yes." She moaned, her arms coming up to the wall above her head as she tried to brace herself, feeling her release coming in just a few short moments accelerated by the fact that Daryl's hand had once again found it's way down to her clit and his fingers were once again unrelenting in their attack of rapid circles making the woman bite her arm.

"Please don't." Catalina tried to beg much to Daryl's amusement and ego as he leaned closer to the writhing woman, his hand still attacking her tense bundle of nerves as he whispered to her huskily.

"I ain't gon' stop 'til you come for me bitch." And if the words hadn't heated her enough Daryl leaned down to trap one of her nipples between his teeth biting down somewhat roughly causing the woman to scream but writhe in overwhelming pleasure.

"So close." She repeated over and over until Daryl released his mouth from her nipple only to brush his tongue against it, lavishing it with care finally breaking the woman who arched taught as a bowstring as she felt Daryl continually pumping into her before she finally relaxed, every inch of her body twitching in response to the climax she'd just had but it seemed that Daryl had other plans for her as she was lifted up only to find that she was now riding the man and instantly the fire low in loins began once again and the only thing she could hear were Daryl's words ringing in her ears.

"You don't know what ya done got yourself into little red." Truer words had never been spoken.


End file.
